


Entre garras y un destino

by sophia_cossio



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_cossio/pseuds/sophia_cossio
Summary: Logan y Bucky tienen un amor puro y sincero. Todo es hermoso, hasta que los celos invaden a Logan, obligando a Bucky a cometer delitos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men), Steve Rogers/Thor
Kudos: 2





	1. Confía

Está historia se hizo con la colaboración de No_soy_Carol (se encuentra en Wattpad) ❤️❤️❤️ Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores. Espero que les guste.

Bucky llegó al centro de reunión y bajó de su moto quitándose los lentes.

Logan estaba brindando con sus amigos cuando vio llegar al chico— Miren nada más quién apareció.

El castaño prendió su cigarro y caminó en dirección al hombre.

Se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo súper sonriente— Anda choca esos cinco, Buck.

Lo ignoró y le dio un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda— ¿Cómo estás? —sacó el cigarro de su boca y echó el humo a su lado izquierdo para no echárselo a Logan en la cara.

— De maravilla —lo miró de arriba abajo— Aunque tú estás mucho mejor —sonrió sin querer soltarlo — ¿En dónde estabas? te buscamos con los demás en Texas.

Lo miró pícaro—Ya sabes... ocupado —se sentó en la mesa de Logan junto a unos amigos.

Corrió a su hermano del asiento para quedar junto a Bucky— Veo que has estado bien —llamó a la camarera— Un trago para mí amigo, yo invito

Sonrió y comenzó a hablar con todos mientras Logan lo miraba fijamente— Pensaría que estás enamorado de mi al verme tanto y de esa manera —le sonrió travieso.

Rió nervioso mientras bebía— Ya quisieras robar este viejo corazón roto.

— Tal vez podría repararlo...

Víctor comenzó a reír— Anda Buck, llévate a este tonto.

Logan observó a Bucky desafiante— Es algo complicado.

James lo miró apenado y le sonrió.

La plática continuó hasta que por un momento le puso la mano en la pierna a Logan muy disimuladamente mientras actuaba interés en la plática.

Logan bajó la mano disimuladamente y tomó la del chico suavemente— Así que... Buck ¿cómo va la familia? —sonrió sonrojado.

Jugueteó con sus dedos y lo miró profundamente— Estoy bien... sabes que no tengo más ¿y la tuya?

— Disculpa, lo olvidaba, soy un idiota —lo soltó y miró avergonzado a Víctor que se estaba partiendo de risa

Bucky miró a Víctor de reojo y le susurró a Logan— ¿Quieres salir?

Asintió y pagó su cuenta— Fue un gusto hablar pero tengo que irme al hostal —se levantó y miró de reojo a Bucky.

Miró a Víctor serio y le lanzó su cigarro en la cara— Eres un pendejo —se paró y salió del lugar.

Logan rio desde la puerta, salió y esperó a Buck recostado en su moto.

James salió con las manos en su chamarra de cuero mirando al hombre de barba. La luna se reflejaba en sus hermosos ojos grises. Se acercó peligrosamente a el— ¿A dónde iremos?

Peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y suspiró viendo la ciudad iluminada— A donde quieras ir.

— ¿Nos vamos en mi moto? —Se dio la vuelta y lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa pícara.

Abrazó su moto haciendo un puchero— Te sigo, no puedo dejar a mi preciosa solita.

Se subió a su moto— Te tengo una sorpresa, pero... solo si me alcanzas —lo miró desafiante y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Logan arrancó haciendo rugir el motor y le siguió en el otro carril.

Lo miró, sonrió y aceleró más. Ambos veían el hermoso paisaje.

El hombre de garras lo seguía embelesado con su sonrisa traviesa— ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Barnes? —le gritó al otro carril.

Bucky llegó a una montaña en la que podían ver toda la ciudad. Se detuvo, bajó y sacó de las bolsas de su moto un par de cervezas. Caminó en dirección a Logan— ¿Te gusta? —abrió los brazos como si fuera a dar un abrazo de manera arrogante.

Bajó y casi tropezó maravillado con la vista— Es hermoso —lo abrazó ignorando las cervezas— oh disculpa, no debí beber tanto en el bar.

Lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos con una gran sonrisa— Descuida, aquí estoy para cuidarte... creo que es mejor que no te de esto —guardó la cerveza y le ofreció un cigarro.

— Veo que tengo la mejor compañía —aceptó el cigarro y empezó a buscar nervioso el encendedor en sus bolsillos.

Se acercó y sacó su encendedor, lo acercó a su rostro mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos y con una mano tomó la que sujetaba el cigarro— ¿Aún crees que no puedo repararte?

— Vas por buen camino —bromea encendiendo el cigarro.

Bucky se quedó peligrosamente cerca de el— ¿A qué le temes?

— No sabes cuántas veces me han decepcionado —se alejó para sacar el humo y dar otra calada— Todo es así como la ciudad, lleno de luces y luego...

Se quedó de espaldas nervioso y se tomó de un solo trago la cerveza para armarse de valor. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Logan por atrás— No has estado con alguien real —dijo suavemente en su oído.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no me odiarás después? —se giró y lo abrazó por la cintura.

Sin pensarlo, James le robó un beso— Confía en mí, por favor.

Correspondió el beso y nervioso asintió antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho— Confiaré en ti.

Bucky tomó su rostro, se dio la vuelta para ver las luces de la ciudad y se quedó en silencio pensativo.

Logan se quitó la chamarra y se la puso en los hombros— Está haciendo frío, toma antes de que te enfermes.

— ¿No tienes frío tú? —se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

— Para nada —estaba rojo de vergüenza, se cruzó de brazos viendo la ciudad— Estoy de maravilla

Lo observó fijo en silencio, lo admiraba como una obra de arte.

— ¿Qué ves? — preguntó nervioso— Llevas así como cinco minutos.

Se acercó y comenzó a besar apasionadamente al hombre.

Le abrazo y le mordió el labio en medio de los besos— Deberíamos hablar en ese arbusto de allá

Lo ignoró por completo y sin parar el beso comenzó a llevarlo hacia la moto hasta que Logan quedó recargado entre la moto y Bucky.

El hombre respiraba con dificultad mientras temblaba de frío buscando calor bajo la camisa de James.

Tomó las manos de Logan y las llevó hasta su pecho haciendo que sintiera cada relieve de su abdomen— No sabes cuánto te amo —le dijo entre besos apasionados.

— Demuéstramelo —jadeó en lo que lo devoraba a besos.

Se separó y se quitó la playera dejándose admirar por Logan. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban su marcada espalda.

Acarició su pecho suavemente mientras le cubría de besos los hombros.

—Te amo tanto, Logan —acarició su cabello y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Le acarició suavemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima— Te amo Barnes, no lo olvides.

Quitó cuidadosamente su playera y besó su abdomen lentamente para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Se estremeció con la sensación cálida y suspiró.

Subió y lo siguió besando mientras metía lentamente su mano fría por sus bóxers — ¿Te gusta?

— Rayos, estás helado —pegó un respingo y sonriendo travieso le agarró el trasero— Eres cruel, Barnes —bromeó dándole un beso.

Sonrío tembloroso y comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Logan.

Gimió ante la sensación fría y le siguió besando— Ven acá, déjame jugar también —sonriente pellizcó uno de los pezones de Bucky.

Ya no podía resistir más la erección así que comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón lentamente mientras veía a Logan con una mirada desafiante.

— ¿Necesitas una mano? —bromeó relamiéndose los labios. Se arrodilló, le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y empiezó a besar lentamente su abdomen bajo.

Lo miraba con amor mientras acariciaba su cabello— Vamos, hermoso

Lamió la base y mientras iba subiendo gradualmente hasta la punta y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, empezó a succionar.

Tomó con placer la parte trasera de su cabeza y comenzó a marcar el ritmo dando pequeños gemidos— Ahhh ¡Logan!

Siguió moviendo la lengua como podía y divertido se detenía de vez en cuando para desesperar a Bucky.

Por la desesperación lo paró, tomó su mano y puso el pecho del de barba contra la moto— Disfruta la vista mientras te hago mío.

Suspiró ante el paisaje y sonriendo le tiró un beso— Adelante.

Bajó sus pantalones, le depositó un beso en la espalda y lentamente se acercó a la entrada de Logan para lamer un poco.

Gimió excitado en lo que separaba las piernas para recibirlo.

Metió un dedo lentamente— ¿Te lastimo?

Jadeó de placer— Tu sigue —comenzó a masturbarse un poco.

Movió el dedo cada vez más rápido y le dió una mordida en una nalga.

Gruñó de placer— Más duro, papi.

Lo miró impactado y se preparó para meter su miembro, lo pasó lentamente entre sus nalgas y le dio una fuerte palmada— Te gusta jugar sucio ¿ah? —le dijo desafiante.

— Me encanta jugar —movió sus caderas pegándose contra la erección— Anda, rómpeme en dos.

Lo metió de un solo movimiento hasta adentro y comenzó a sacarle el aire con cada embestida— ¿Te gusta?

Gruñía retorciéndose contra la moto y casi sin voz respondió— Rápido.

Bucky aceleró el ritmo mientras se escuchaba el golpeteo de sus cuerpos contra la moto. Lo tomó de la cadera y de cabello mientras gemía alto.

Se dejaba hacer ciego de placer clavando las uñas contra el asiento de cuero de la moto.

Se detuvo y se fue a sentar a su moto que era mucho más grande. Jaló a Logan de la mano y lo sentó en el viéndose de frente— Está asegurada la moto, solo... hazlo.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior se acomodó sobre Bucky. Besándolo apasionado se sentó sobre su erección sin miedo y empiezó a moverse— ¡Agh! no nos vayamos a caer.

— Solo... hazlo —dijo jadeante mientras lo miraba con deseo.

Movía sus caderas mientras dejaba que el pene de Bucky llegara hasta el fondo entre ricos jadeos— ¿Te gusta así?

Gimió y lo tomó de la cadera— S...sí, ya casi me vengo —mordió sus dedos.

Lo besaba ahogando sus gemidos mientras se movía rápido al borde del clímax— Te amo —susurró antes de correrse.

Bucky terminó dentro del hombre— Te amo, gracias por confiar en mi —se quedó acostado en la moto mientras jadeaba.

Lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla— Rómpeme todo menos el corazón —bromeó guiñándole el ojo.

James se río y le dio un tierno beso en la nariz. Se comenzó a vestir y terminando vio un rato el paisaje.

Logan se estaba vistiendo y fingiendo seriedad se tambaleó hasta él— hmmm deberíamos ir a mi hotel y hablar más "íntimamente" —se puso alerta ya que escuchó un vehículo acercarse— Vamos antes de que sea más tarde.

Se subió a la moto de Logan y lo esperó en el lugar del conductor.

Lo miró sonriente— ¿Y tu moto?

— Después la recojo, no puedes manejar así de ebrio —esperó a que se subiera.

Caminó algo dudoso y rio sonrojado— Que caballeroso —se subió a la moto y abrazó la espalda del castaño —Adelante.

Comenzó a manejar en silencio mientras Logan lo guiaba hacia el hotel en el que se quedaba.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO. TAMBIÉN ME ENCUENTRO EN WATTPAD COMO sophia_cossio. AHÍ PUEDEN ENCONTRAR MÁS HISTORIAS Y CAPÍTULOS.


	2. Entre los hermanos

— Llegamos —Logan señaló el lugar— Anda, vamos a mi cuarto que tiene calefacción —vio de reojo como Víctor y los demás estaban estacionando las motos.

Bucky se bajó, dejó su casco y cargó al hombre como si fuera novia recién casada. No había visto a los demás llegar.

Todos chiflaban y reían mientras les aplaudían viendo a la parejita.

—Puedo caminar, no te preocupes Buck —le susurró al oído —Ya mañana me dejaras invalido.

Lo ignoró por completo y lo cargó hasta su cuarto, entró y lo dejó sobre la cama depositándole un beso— Ahora vuelvo —bajó a toda velocidad y caminó hacia Víctor.

Trató de detenerlo y lo siguió lo más rápido que pudo— No vale la pena, Buck...

Se frenó y sostuvo a Logan que venía tambaleante—Por favor, déjame ponerlo en su lugar... se lo merece.

— Es mi hermano mayor, entiéndelo —se excusaba interponiéndose mientras Víctor los miraba confundido.

Bucky apretó los puños enfurecido—Logan... —suspiró rendido— Está bien...¿Quieres que me vaya?

— No te vayas —le tomó la mano— Vamos a mi cuarto que a estos idiotas los controlo yo.

Víctor negó. encogiéndose de hombros— Por mi hacen bonita pareja.

James lo miró con ojos de pistola, se dio la vuelta y subió al cuarto.

Logan miró confundido a su hermano antes de marcharse con Bucky. Entraron al cuarto y cerró con llave un poco tambaleante— Ahora sí ¿en qué estábamos?

—Estás muy ebrio —se quedó parado frente a la cama.

Entonces duerme conmigo —se tendió en la cama dando una palmada al espacio libre en esta.

James lo miró aún irritado pero feliz. Se quitó los zapatos, la chamarra, la playera y se acostó abrazándolo de cucharita.

Lo besó y medio dormido le susurró— Ojalá me ames mañana en la mañana y no estés igual de ebrio.

— Yo casi no tomé, estoy perfecto — le susurró al oído.

Logan cayó rendido.

Bucky estaba a punto de quedarse dormido hasta que vio a Víctor por la ventana haciéndole señas. Se paró con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su hombre.

Bastante serio lo llamaba mientras bebía su whisky sureño— Oye, niño bonito, apúrate ¿o te sigues follando a mi hermano?

Salió del cuarto—¿Qué quieres?— se apretó el tabique de la nariz fastidiado— Lo que haga con él no te incumbe. ¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo entre susurros furioso.

—Eso digo yo —señaló una patrulla— Están llevando tú moto a los patios —lo miró desafiante— Y no pienso dejar que le saques dinero al cursi de Jimmy.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿por qué hicieron eso? ¿les llamaste tú? —lo empujó agresivo.

Negó serio— No pero el cabrón de Rogers sí —escupió en el suelo muy ebrio— Más te vale que ese rubio no joda a Jimmy.

Entró en pánico por "Rogers" y bajó para negociar lo de la moto. — No, no se la pueden llevar. Yo soy el dueño.

Un policía de apellido Wilson lo miró y sonrió— Muy bien, entonces solo tendrás la multa, tengo flojera de ir a los patios hoy. Miró a Víctor vomitando en el basurero— ¿Estaban conduciendo ebrios?

— No, yo venía con... con mi amigo. Estoy completamente sobrio —levantó las manos en señal de rendición. —Gracias oficial— tomó la multa, se dio la vuelta enfurecido y se dirigió hacia Víctor—¿Podrías comportarte por una vez en tu vida?

Víctor negó— Lo dice el folla hermanos.

Comenzó a enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba— ¿Acaso estás celoso?

— No —sonrió obviando que sí lo estaba— ¿Por qué debería tener celos de que mi hermano ande con el ex de Rogers? No es como que yo le entregara a Peggy en bandeja de plata al rubio para que te dejara...

Bucky tomó a Víctor por el cuello de la chamarra— ¿Qué dijiste, pendejo? —se acercó peligrosamente a él.

Le robó un beso— Yo te quería y veo que mi hermano me ganó, como siempre hace el muy puto.

El chico de ojos grises se quedó inmóvil ante en beso de Víctor.

Lo empujó y lo arrojó al callejón— Anda, demuestra como lo haces feliz.

Salió de su trance y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Lamió la sangre que caía de su nariz— No sabes cuánto me prende esto —se arrojó a besarlo a la fuerza— ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que no tenga yo?

— Tu hermano no es una basura — le dijo furioso, le dio otro puñetazo y bajó la mirada a su pantalón viendo su bulto (No, no, no, piensa en otra cosa, James) apretó los ojos tratando de evitar la excitación.

Víctor se levantó y lo tomó del cuello contra la pared— Eso lo dices porque no te ha hecho estremecer de verdad —lo ahorcó un poco— Anda Bucky, prueba a un hombre de verdad —le dijo con voz grave y ronca.

Se excitó demasiado con el trato que le dio el hombre (T... tengo que pensar en Logan) — ¡Para! —comenzó a dar golpes al aire.

Lo estaba estrangulando hasta quitarle el aire— Anda Bucky, déjalo, todos lo hacen —le besó apasionado— Anda, antes de que se encariñe y le rompas el corazón como lo hizo Wade.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia por la falta de aire— Q...que...me dej...— se desmayó en los brazos del hombre.

Logan escuchó los ruidos y se levantó solo en la cama— ¿Bucky? —pensó un segundo— Se fue a pelear —bajó medio dormido y hasta se tropezó cuando vio a Víctor estrangulando al chico de ojos grises— Déjalo ahora mismo, hermanos o no esto ya es enserio.

Víctor lo empujó— Te dije que me gustaba desde el ejército y vas y te lo coges— le derramó el whisky a Buck para despertarlo.

James recobró la conciencia poco a poco— ¡Víctor!

Logan peleaba a puño limpio con su hermano.

— Sabías que me gustaba, Logan y te lo follaste. Sabes... el merece algo mejor que Rogers o a un bastardo como tú —le decía entre los golpes y los jadeos.

Bucky se paró con trabajos confundido— ¡Víctor! ¿Por qué repites tanto que Logan no es para mí? —gritó furioso y tambaleante.

Víctor arrojó a Logan contra las escaleras— Tú no sabes nada —le dio un puñetazo a James.

Logan se levantó y le dio un golpe a su hermano— Vete al cuarto yo me encargo de esto, Buck.

—¿Por qué hiciste todo esto, Víctor? El chico de ojos grises estaba lleno de sangre.

Rogers apareció bebiendo una cerveza tomado de la mano de un tipo llamado Thor— Veo que sigues sembrando discordia, Barnes.

Buchanan palideció al ver al rubio y terminó en el suelo asustado— E... esto es una alucinación ¿verdad? —(Es Hydra, me está controlando de nuevo) abrió los ojos grandes como platos y apretó sus cabellos.

Logan arrojó a su hermano al suelo y furioso corrió a golpear a Rogers—Hijo de perra, creí que Frank te había matado.

Víctor se levantó y protegió a Bucky escondiéndolo tras él— Anda, no dejes que te hable, ya después lo mataré.

James comenzó a tener un ataque —Por favor, cállense —susurraba apretándose la cabeza.

Steve se reía mientras estaba bajo los puños de Logan— No puedes arreglar algo que está roto. Tu mismo estás roto, Howlett.

Thor se alejó y vio con desagrado a todos para luego salvar a Rogers apaleando a Logan.

Bucky se puso de pie y tomó a su hombre para protegerlo.

Víctor se peleaba con Thor y Rogers a puño limpio— Anda, lárgate con él, yo me encargo de estos dos —miró a su hermano que andaba medio consciente— Ya no tengo hermano...

James cargó a al hombre medio moribundo y lo dejó en el cuarto de nuevo. Bajó rápidamente para ayudar a Víctor, el ya había recuperado un poco la conciencia. — Rogers, ¿por qué haces esto? Yo te amaba y tú te fuiste —gritó intentando contener las lágrimas.

Steven le estaba ganando a Víctor— Sabes que Peggy era más importante que tú, además Víctor solo es un maldito que vive peleando con el otro perro sarnoso.

— Lárgate, Steve. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí —comenzó a sollozar el chico castaño.

Thor escupiendo sangre tomó a Steve del brazo— Vámonos, no voy a permitir que andes con tu ex —miró celoso a Bucky— Ya tengo suficiente con compartirte con esa... Peggy —dijo con asco.

Llegaron los amigos de Logan— ¿Se puede saber qué mierda está pasando acá?

James vio como se fue Steve y se limpió las lágrimas viendo furioso a Víctor.

Víctor le lanzó un beso y se fue ayudado por Colossus y Charles que lo miraban extrañados— ¿Ahora que pendejada hiciste, Víctor?

Logan bajó mal herido por las escaleras y vio al chico llorando— ¿Bucky? —miró a su hermano con los otros dos hombres— ¡Víctor! —gritó furioso para una explicación.

—Lo...Logan, por favor dime qué me tomé una mala droga y nada de esto pasó— le dijo Buchanan desde el suelo.

Escupió algo de sangre y negó — Nunca puedo ser feliz, estoy maldito... lamento que te pasara esto, lo siento.

— Tu hermano me besó a la fuerza... ¿sabes por qué hizo eso? —lo miró confundido como si no supiera en dónde estaba.

Secó la sangre de su rostro— Está enamorado de ti desde hace años —se sentó en el suelo dando un gemido ronco— Siempre te amó y el muy marica nunca te dijo algo.

Giró el rostro en su dirección— ¿Por qué aceptaste estar conmigo sabiendo eso?

— ¡Porque yo también te amo, te amo más de lo que él jamás será capaz! —gritó frustrado.

Se quedó viendo al infinito, sin expresión alguna. James estaba completamente desconectado como si fuera el soldado del invierno de nuevo.

Logan se levantó con intenciones de irse— Te entiendo, no es como que ya me dejaran antes —le vinieron los recuerdos de Wade— Ya lo superaré —hablaba apagado.

Se paró de golpe, tomó el brazo del hombre evitando que se vaya y lo besó sin pensarlo— ¿En qué momento te dejé?

Shockeado se quedó clavado en los ojos grises del chico— ¿Te vas a quedar?

Asintió— Te amo, Logan. No pienso dejarte tan fácilmente —le sonrió cariñoso con los ojos hinchados.

Sonriente le besó apasionado— Te amo Buck — lo abrazó sin querer soltarlo.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al cuarto.

Logan lo siguió y puso llave a la puerta-- Nada de salir a pelear por quinta vez en la noche.

— Lo prometo — levantó la mano y sonrío como si fuera un pequeño explorador.

Se quitó la ropa ensangrentada y sonriente fue a la cama.

Lo observó desde la cama— Aun tienes sangre... déjame ayudarte —se paró y fue al baño por una toalla mojada.

Logan lo miraba mientras el chico estaba buscando un botiquín— He tenido peores, no te preocupes.

Suspiró— No sé porque tenemos que pasar por esto —lo miró mientras sacaba todo.

— La vida es una mierda a veces, no todos pueden ganarse la lotería —Señaló a Stark en la T.V.— Anda, vamos a dormir un rato que mañana te tengo el plan del siglo.

Lo miró serio— ¿Sabías que tu hermano planeó arruinar mi relación con Steve? O bueno... la arruinó.

— No —suspiró agotado en la cama— Creí que directamente te coquetería o algo así— se talló los ojos cansado— De todos modos, hasta Charles sabía que Peggy estaba esperando a Steven en el altar.

Se acercó a el— Esto te dolerá —le echó un poco de alcohol en la herida y comenzó a limpiarla—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano estaba enamorado de mí?

Se alejó adolorido— Auch, déjalo así, no me tortures —lo miró a los ojos dando un suspiro resignado —Porque mi hermano se enamora cada fin de semana, creí que sería algo pasajero.

Se quedó pensativo— Déjame ponerte mínimo una gasa —lo miró esperando su permiso— Parece que soy el amor de su vida —actuaba como un médico profesional.

Rodó los ojos y se rió— Eso le decía a Emma, Raven, Jean y hasta a Kurt —se mordió la lengua enojado recordando como su hermano le robó a Jean. —Anda, sigue con esa cosa que arde como el infierno —señala el alcohol.

Lo miró con celos—¿Y tú no le dices eso a todas? —pensó por un momento en Steve y siguió limpiando las heridas.

Pasó grueso y dolido recordaba a Wade largándose de casa— No le decía nada lindo a nadie hace años.

Le robó un beso— Lo que importa es que estamos juntos —le dio una sonrisa débil y de un momento a otro cayó desmayado en el suelo. Logan no había notado que el castaño tenía una gran herida en la espalda que no paraba de sangrar.

Asustado lo cargó en brazos y se lo llevó a urgencias en un taxi— Vamos, no te mueras tú también. Llegaron al hospital donde los médicos lo estabilizaron.

Logan hablaba con la enfermera encargada de Bucky— Fue una pelea en un bar, usted sabe... ¿Puedo verlo?

La mujer negó señalando las heridas— Debemos tratar eso también.

Bucky despertó asustado días después tratando de quitarse el catéter— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡logan! —comenzó a llorar hasta que vio a Víctor parado frente a la cama.

El hombre llevaba un ramo de flores y un globo que decía "Sorry"— Esto te lo envían los de la banda.

Logan entró al cuarto con cara de homicida

— Tu me dejaste aquí, no tienes por qué estar en este lugar— le dijo moribundo a Víctor.

Logan le quitó las flores y las arrojó a los pies de la cama— Ahora vete hermano.

Víctor sonrió de lado— Vas a ver cómo te dejará igual que Jean, o peor aún, como ya sabes quién —se fue dando un portazo.

— ¿De quién habla? — miró al de garras preocupado.

Secando un par de lágrimas traicioneras buscó en su billetera— Ya sabes de quién habla, ¿quién más que mi ex?

Suspiró triste— Aun lo amas —afirmó con seguridad.

Rompió en llanto sintiendo el mismo dolor que el día en el que Wade se marchó— Ya no lo amo, ahora lo odio.

Se paró con trabajos y lo abrazó. Al momento de soltarlo agarró un curita de la mesa de noche y se la pegó a la altura del corazón— ¿Lo ves? Para eso estoy yo —sonrió arrogante y moribundo.

Lo acostó con cuidado y se recostó a su lado— ¿No quisieras vengarte? No sé, rompiéndole esos lindos dientes a Rogers o lo que sea...

— ¿Para qué perder el tiempo que tengo para ti con él? —acarició suavemente su rostro.

— Eres mucho mejor que yo ¿lo sabías? —suspiró riendo— Esa enfermera casi me mata con el desinfectante.

— Más bien... soy mejor que la enfermera —le dijo coqueto mientras reía con dolor


	3. Celos

El tiempo pasó y Bucky por fin salió del hospital. Se encontraban en el hotel dormidos juntos.

Despertó y se dio un baño rápido. Tomó sus cosas y salió en silencio.

Logan despertó aun exhausto y vio en el reloj de la mesa de noche que ya casi era medio día. Dio un gemido ronco— Buenos días —se giró para abrazar a su chico— ¿Buck? —se levantó paranoico y comenzó a buscar por todo el hotel— ¿Bucky?

James se encontraba recargando la frente en la puerta de Steven. Dio un pequeño suspiro armándose de valor y finalmente tocó.

El rubio abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo que el chico casi caiga por estar recargado en la puerta —¿Bucky? ¿qué haces aquí?

Entró y aventó su celular en el sillón un poco molesto— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme?

Logan deprimido va al bar de motociclistas calle abajo hecho un desastre, se sentó en la barra—Dame lo de siempre, Adam —el bartender lo mira risueño— Diablos, esa pelea debió ser tremenda. Logan rodó los ojos— No es gracioso, siempre es lo mismo... toman tu corazón y lo arrojan a los perros.

Steve comenzó a reírse arrogante— Deja a la fiera esa, el de garras.

Bucky enfureció y lo empujó— Lo amo ¿No lo entiendes? tú me dejaste y él estuvo ahí para mí.

Logan tomó su teléfono y le marcó aún con fe de que no lo hubiera dejado— Vamos contesta, al menos dime qué me muera o algo —bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

Steve y Bucky observaron al mismo tiempo el celular sonar. Steve se adelantó y contestó— Hola Logan ¿Qué pasa?

— Por una mierda —reniega azotando la mesa— ¿Es en serio? —bufa resignado esperando que le cortaran por teléfono— Rogers, éramos amigos y todo pero... ¿Tendrías la gentileza de pasarme al dueño del teléfono?

— No puedo, ahora está durmiendo desnudo en mi cama. Que bien folla tu novio —dijo en un tono sensual.

Bucky intentaba arrebatarle el celular pero sus intentos eran en vano.

— Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas...—ve a lo lejos a Thor sentado solo— El tuyo no la mama tan mal —se levantó corriendo y se sientó junto al rubio que no lo reconoce— Hola guapo.

El chico de ojos grises lo escuchó todo y se lo tomó muy enserio. — Mierda —se sentó resignado y comenzó a llorar.

Le pasa el teléfono a Thor— Tu novio Rogers anda cogiéndose a su ex —señala la pantalla activado el altavoz— Anda, salúdalo de mi parte.

— Puedes quedarte con mi celular, Rogers — escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

Thor reconoció el número y empezó a gritarle a Steve hasta de lo que se va a morir— ¡Estoy harto, ahora mismo le voy a contar todo a Peggy y no me vuelvas a hablar! Me largaré con Arthur —colgó y furioso le dio el teléfono a Logan. El rubio de cabello largo se marchó rumbo al apartamento tropezando con Bucky— Mira nada más...— sonrió arrogante e hipócrita.

Logan se reía malvadamente bebiendo en el bar.

Bucky observó al rubio desafiante— Eres un idiota —le dio un golpe abriéndole el labio a Thor.

Se levanta y niega— Mira quién lo dice —lo ve detenidamente— Estás en la mierda, ni me voy a molestar contigo. Voy a romperle la puta cara a Rogers —lo empujó a un lado y siguió caminando.

Sacó un cuchillo y se lo lanzó haciendo que rozara su brazo— Te acostaste con la persona que amaba —gritó furioso.

— ¿Aún amabas a Steve? ¿en serio? —se ríe incrédulo— Quédate con ese arrogante manipulador, ya no quiero andar como una colegiala enamorada siéndole fiel a un cerdo.

— No lo amo, ¿quién te dijo que lo amo? Es una basura.

— Un tipo que estaba llamando me dio aviso y bueno, era tu número por dónde estaba hablando —Steve salió a rogarle a Thor con palabras bonitas.

Bucky se marchó lloroso y caminó perdido. Subió a su moto y se fue rumbo al bar más cercano del hotel. Entró y se fue directo al baño

Logan lo reconoció y fue tras él en silencio— Muy bonito, señor Barnes —cerró con seguro tras el.

— Cállate maldito traicionero. No te quiero ver.

Lo miró furioso y sacando sus garras le pegó a la pared— Lo dice el que se fue corriendo a ver a su ex.

— Le pedí que dejara de llamarme porque quería que estuviera con él y le dejé en claro que solo te amo a ti, pero ahora veo que estabas con Thor, lo escuché todo —dijo dolido y pegó la cabeza contra la pared— Mátame si es lo que quieres, ya no tengo algo que perder.

— ¿Y por qué tenía tu teléfono? Es obvio que los acusé con ese armatost —reniegó ofendido— Ni muerto tocaría a ese rubio.

Suspiró— Lo dijiste tan seguro...lo tenía porque se lo lancé, estaba furioso.

— Y yo estaba aún más furioso —suspiró recostado contra la puerta— Te vas y cuando te llamo me contesta ese hijo de perra ¿Crees que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? —lo acorrala contra la pared como una fiera— Eres mío, Buchanan.

Lo miró triste— Lo soy... prometiste que confiarías en mi...

Se arrepintió y se alejó avergonzado de sus actos— Disculpa, aún tengo demonios que superar —lo besó suavemente— Lo siento —bajó la mirada.

— Te perdono —salió ignorándolo un poco.

Salió detrás y fue a pagar su cuenta cuando notó a Víctor entrar rodeado del grupo de amigos y bastante cariñoso con Thor.

Bucky lo miró (Mierda... ¿Es en serio?) parecía estar celoso.

Logan saludó a sus amigos ignorando a su hermano. — Hola, Chuck —Charles lo abrazó y le revolvió el cabello—Así que... andas de galán con Barnes. Si le rompes el corazón me encargaré de que Hydra te rompa las piernas, Jimmy.

Buchanan estaba atrás en silencio observando a Víctor con su nuevo ligue.

Víctor lo notó y comenzó a besarse con Thor de una manera muy sucia— Hola Buck ¿Y esa cara larga? —le dijo arrogante.

Logan se despidió de sus amigos y tomó a Bucky de la mano— Hola hermano, veo que ya encontraste compañía...

James se quedó callado mirándolo y se movió incómodo con el toque de su hombre.

Rodeó la cintura del de ojos grises y posesivo lo alejó rumbo a la puerta— Vámonos cariño, que el viaje es largo.

El chico se quedó callado y lo acompañó sumiso.

Salieron rumbo al hotel— Te apuesto a que en dos horas le va a decir que es el amor de su vida — sonrió burlón ante la actitud de prostituta de su hermano.

Rió nervioso— Así es —se quedó pensativo.

Entraron al cuarto y le ayudó con su equipaje— Entiendo si quieres irte, no me enojare contigo— resignado va a buscar sus cosas— Soy un imbécil inseguro así que... es mejor que lo hablemos

—¿Qué pasa? —lo miró sentado en la cama.

Se sentó frente a el cruzando los brazos— Llevamos dos días saliendo y ya te hospitalizaron, creo que todo lo que amo muere o me odia al final.

—No estoy muerto ni te odio.

— Eso ya es un avance —sacó algo de su billetera— Mira esta postal, quiero llevarte allá a ese pueblo —le entregó la postal con un paisaje hermoso y señaló un río. —¿No te parece hermoso?

La tomó y la observó— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Sonrió peor que un niño en navidad— Mañana por la mañana si quieres...


	4. Viajemos

El sol golpeaba el rostro del chico. Abrió los ojos mostrando ese hermoso color gris, se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño gemido cansado cuando vio el reloj marcando las 9 a.m., se paró de golpe y fue corriendo al armario para sacar su ropa. Buscó apresurado la maleta para empezar a guardar todo.

Logan despertó somnoliento cuando vio a Bucky, se paró de golpe, empacó y corrió a bañarse. —Antes del medio día partimos —celebró aún untado de crema dental.

Lo miró con ilusión— ¿No hay que apartar un cuarto de hotel o algo?

Se rió corriendo con el pelo mojado por una toalla— Acamparemos, ya vas a ver.

— ¿Ok? —lo miró extrañado, se metió a bañar mientras cantaba a todo pulmón.

Escuchó atento con una sonrisa burlona mientras se vestía. —Vas a ver qué el estilo Logan es un poco más duro que el del motociclista promedio.

Salió del baño y se puso una playera delgada gris, unos jeans negros rotos, cadenas, botas negras pesadas, una chamarra de cuero y el cabello perfectamente despeinado. Sacó un cigarro y se sentó en la cama esperando a su amado.

Terminó de vestirse como si fuera a la guerra con unos pantalones camuflados y una camiseta blanca muy vieja— Vamos, ya tengo todo así que es hora de ir a las motos.

—¿Cada uno en la suya?

Le entregó unas llaves— Puedes llevarte a mi preciosa, si quieres —le guiñó el ojo.

Bucky lo miró impactado y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero para entregárselas— Ten cuidado.

Las recibió y rió por lo lindo que era el llavero— Tendré cuidado. No aseguro nada por este llavero... ¿Qué pasa si me lo robo?

—¿Qué tiene de especial mi llavero? —comenzó a reír.

—Es lindo —sonrió viendo el dibujo— ¿Alguna vez te conté que tenía uno igual y lo perdí en las costas de Japón?

Lo miró fascinado, tomó su casco y se lo puso— Puedes quedarte con el mío.

Lo miró tierno asintiendo— Trata de seguirme que esta ya es una carretera destapada.

Viajaron por horas recorriendo pueblos fantasmas y paisajes desérticos. James estaba un poco extrañado porque no había alguien, no esperaba un camino tan solitario.

Logan frenó justo frente a una montaña y un río como el de la postal— Llegamos —bajó a ver el paisaje sin el casco.

Se paró y se quitó el casco mientras admiraba la vista. Respiró hondo, el aire era tan puro que sus pulmones celebraban.

—Mira nada más —señaló las montañas— Están tal cual las dejé hace un par de años —lo abrazó para cubrirlo de besitos más emocionado que un perro— ¿Quieres descansar, cariño?

James se quitó las botas, playera, el pantalón y comenzó a correr para aventarse al río.

Se arrancó la camiseta y las botas para meterse aún con pantalones ya que el sí sabía de las sanguijuelas en el agua —Oye, no te alejes de la orilla —le arrojó algo de agua en juego.

Entrecerraba los ojos por el agua— ¿Por qué?

Señala el agua más turbia del río— Sanguijuelas, cuando era niño mi padre nos trajo de vacaciones y bueno... casi no pudimos quitarnos todos esos animales de encima.

Lo miró impactado y lo abrazó asustado. Había escuchado hablar de esos animales pero nunca los había visto.

Bajó su mano peligrosamente a su trasero y le besó la frente— No te alejes de la orilla —vio una sanguijuela pegada a su hombro— ¡Ah ya se te pegaron!

Bucky gritó asustado— ¡Quítamela! ¡quítamela!

Lo arrastró a tierra firme y vio con asco que tenía otras dos en la espalda— Espera un segundo —buscaba entre su ropa un cuchillo.

El chico estaba hiperventilando bocabajo— ¿Logan? ¿ya te fuiste? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Quédate quieto, no se si pueda quitarlas así o tenga que quemarlas —las quitó con el cuchillo con extremo cuidado de no lastimarlo. La sacó como le habían enseñado de joven.

Gimió de dolor— No debí entrar a ese lugar...

—Ya está —le puso desinfectante y limpió la sangre con un pañuelo— No te preocupes, solo fueron esas dos, yo terminé cubierto hasta en lugares espantosos —rió nostálgico.

Lo miró asustado— ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar lleno de animales horribles?

—Bueno... no creí que te meterías a un río apenas nos barajáramos de la moto —rió por lo tierno que se le hace verlo asustado— Eres un niño de ciudad. Se quitó la sanguijuela que tenía el brazo y se vistió— Anda, abrígate y vamos a ver las montañas.

—Estaba acalorado —comenzó a sollozar, se paró, recogió su ropa como niño chiquito regañado y se vistió sin chistar más.

—No llores —lo abrazó y lo mimó con cierto aire paternal— Anda, veamos los animales antes de que sea de noche.

Bajaron el equipaje y Logan lo rocío de insecticida— Para que no te pase nada más —le robó un beso.

James se sonrojó y le robó otro beso— Ya tengo a mi animal favorito —lo miró pícaro.

Se puso rojo y quedó hecho un manojo de nervios— Oye, eso que aún no pruebas a la bestia

— ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la noche que te llevé a la colina para ver la ciudad? —dijo pícaro sacando la tienda de acampar.

—Eso no es nada, espera a que te muestre las cuevas tras la cascada —insinuó asegurando la base de la tienda.

Lo miró seductor— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Bueno... si no te vuelves a meter al río, podremos pasar el fin de semana— se relamió los labios y se metió a la tienda— ¿Quieres ayudarme acá? —se insinuó quitándose los zapatos.

Se quitó la chamarra de cuero y entró a la tienda— ¿Con qué te ayudo?

—Ayúdame a acomodar la bolsa para dormir —se le arrojó encima sobre la bolsa mientras lo besaba ansioso — Ayúdame a plancharla en la tienda.

Le siguió el beso y la respiración se le aceleró.

Logan bajó su mano y acarició su abdomen levantando la tela aun húmeda contra la piel— Eres tan lindo —ronroneó bajando a sus pantalones.

Bucky acarició su cabello—Quedará todo bien tendido —sonrió pícaro.

Lo besó suave y gentilmente bajó hasta su cuello— Sí que eres servicial, mi querido Bucky.

Acarició su espalda y le quitó la playera. En ese momento solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Logan lo lamió y besó agitado por el calor que parecía asfixiarlo— Al diablo el paisaje —se bajó la cremallera del pantalón lentamente con deseo.

James lo abrazó con sus piernas y dejó besos húmedos con pequeñas marcas en su pecho.

Le mordía un poco la oreja y le besaba hambriento de más.

—Soy tuyo, hazme tuyo, animal —le susurró sensualmente en el oído mordiendo su lóbulo de una manera bastante sexy.

Logan lo acarició bajando hasta su trasero y le apretó con fuerza las nalgas— Quieres que te tome ¿Eh, niño lindo?

Subía la cadera pidiendo el miembro de Logan extasiado— Me gusta que me hables así —se quitó los zapatos y calcetines con los pies.

Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a frotar su bulto contra el trasero del de ojos grises— ¿Y cuál es la palabra mágica? ¿Eh, campeón? —le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza dejándolo a su merced.

Abría los labios intentando hablar pero no salía palabra de el hasta después de sacar un gemido alto— fóllame —le dijo suplicante.

—¿Y esos modales, jovencito? —se burló mientras le arrancaba la ropa interior sin importarle nada.

James lo miró como perrito regañado— Fóllame, por favor —la dureza de su miembro y la desesperación subían intensamente.

Le dio la vuelta, lo clavó contra la colcha y bajó besando gentil su abdomen hasta llegar a su erección— Los modales hacen al hombre —se burló antes de separarle las piernas— Que paisaje —le sonrió complacido.

Bucky lo miró un poco apenado y acarició su abdomen.

Se chupó un dedo— Eres tan lindo así de vulnerable que me dan ganas de tomarte una foto —tocó la entrada sin intención de entrar aumentando la tensión.

Bucky estaba desesperado por hacer algo, así que comenzó a masturbarse— Anda, tómame una foto.

Negó besándolo— prefiero memorizarte —metió el dedo y empezó a moverlo buscando su punto G. Lo hacía brusco agarrándole con fuerza marcando la piel— Eso, grita para mí —le quitó la camisa mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

—Tómame fuerte, soy tu esclavo —gritó lleno de placer.

Logan sacó el dedo y sin considerarlo un instante más, tomó su palpitante erección húmeda en preseminal y la acomodo contra su entrada. —Esclavo, es hora de que te castiguen —entró lentamente.

El chico cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. Una vez que Logan entró, rodeó su cadera con las piernas mientras se sujetaba de sus hombros.

La sensación de como lo apretaba lo estaba enloqueciendo, haciéndole embestirlo con fuerza como un animal en celo— Eres exquisito —le tomó los muslos y lo levantó para darle más duro.

De placer, comenzó a rasguñar su espalda mientras observaba como las garras de Logan salían.

Clavó las garras en el suelo con miedo de lastimarlo. Lo dejó caer contra la colcha y lo siguió embistiendo. —Me encanta como hueles —gruñía como una fiera rabiosa contra su cuello.

El sexo comenzó a ser cada vez más agresivo pero excitante.

James lo tomó por el cuello ejerciendo presión y besándolo con intensidad— Eres una bestia.

Gruñó imitando a un perro antes de morderle los labios y darle pequeños mordiscos por el pecho dejando marcas en la piel. Lamió el líquido rojo de los labios de Bucky— No sabes cuánto me excita la sangre... —habló accidentalmente parecido a Víctor.

Lo miró fijo. Tomó su mano haciendo que sacara sus garras de la tierra y lo guio para pasarlas por su pecho cortándolo— Muéstrame que eres más hombre que Víctor —le dijo retador.

Corta en una "X" de dos trazos bastante superficiales— Soy más hombre que cualquiera —aseguró antes de lamer como un felino sobre las heridas mientras el ritmo de sus estocadas baja siendo más profundas.

Esto hizo que Bucky llegara casi al orgasmo. Soltó un gemido como un animal siendo cazado.

Logan podía sentir el golpeteo del miembro de Bucky en su abdomen

—Sigue lamiendo, perrita —apretó sus cabellos fuerte.

Guardó sus garras y le tomó del cuello ejerciendo algo de fuerza cortándole el aire— Aquí tú eres mi presa —le mordió el hombro dejando marcas y algo de sangre— Eres mío, Buchanan —jadeó muy seguro de sus palabras.

Al chico le prendía demasiado ser sumiso de Logan. Comenzó a temblar y con la voz cortada dijo— ya...me voy a venir —gimió.

Lo embistió con fuerza y dándole una sonora nalgada asintió divertido.

Terminó en el abdomen de Logan, había sido demasiado. —Te amo —dijo jadeando y besándolo.

Lo besó desesperado— Yo también te amo —se mueve rápido ansioso de llegar al clímax mientras le hacía chupetones en el cuello en una zona muy obvia para marcar territorio.

Pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Logan y apretando, sacaba el aire con cada embestida— Te amo, animal.

Lo besó y finalmente se corrió emitiendo un quejido como de animal herido— Yo te amo más mi dulce presa —se salió y lo besó con dulzura.

Bucky quedó rendido. Subió un poco la cabeza para ver su pecho y tocó las heridas— Eres un salvaje —rió coqueto.

Se estaba quedando dormido— Al buen estilo Howlett.

Escuchan a un tráiler llegar y se oyen voces de una familia con niños— Mierda.

James se quedó escuchando atento y susurró— Sal tu.

Negó cubriéndose con la manta— Si no nos movemos no nos hablarán —se encogió como un niño— No me gusta la gente.

Bucky se puso la playera y el pantalón— Está bien, saldré yo.


	5. ¿El pasado?

Bucky salió y saludó a la familia.

Una mujer con una niña pequeña y un muchacho lo saludan en lo que baja el padre de la familia que resulta ser Wade— Hola Bucky, no te veía desde que One Direction era popular.

Lo saludó perplejo— H..hola...creí que tú... bueno verás... vine con mi esposa —señaló la tienda— A acampar... ¿crees que puedan dejarnos este sector libre? No quiero que tu hija escuche nuestras porquerías —se puso nervioso.

Vanessa saludó— Oye Wade... cuando me dijiste que este lugar te lo enseñó el mejor explorador del mundo, creí que era un lugar solitario.

Wade miró a Bucky nervioso y su esposa habló de nuevo— ¿Vas a presentarnos, Wade?

James habló— ¿Qué explorador?

Logan reconoció las voces y furioso empezó a vestirse en silencio.

Bucky volteaba a ver nervioso la tienda—¿Hay trato? ¿me dejarás el sector?

Vanessa le hace un puchero a su esposo— Los niños querían ver las montañas. Otra niña se baja del tráiler— Papi, mira esas motos, son como a ti te gustan.

Wade se sonrojó avergonzado— Es una historia que termina con mucha violencia doméstica y tres puñaladas.

Bucky se puso rojo del enojo y los celos, le hervía la sangre al pensar en cómo lastimó a Logan— ¿Quieres largarte con tus malditos escuincles? Vas a despertar a mi esposa.

Wade reconoció la moto de Logan— Sí... es mejor que me marche, no quisiera que tu esposa saque las uñas —rió altanero— ¿Y vienes con tu cuñado también? Me debe cien dólares.

—Vengo solo con mi esposa, no se de qué hablas. Solo...lárgate. Apretó el puño y susurró— No respondo si le pasa algo a tus hijos.

Wade rió— Tu esposita no es la única rarita, ya sabes "mutantes y orgullosos"

Le soltó un puñetazo en la cara— Lárgate.

Asintió y envió a todos al tráiler— Solo una cosa más —fue corriendo y abrió la tienda donde Logan estaba sentado con cara de pocos amigos. — Estás tan hermoso como el día en que te cambié por otra.

Sacó sus garras amenazante.

Bucky aventó a Wade lejos de la tienda, se lanzó encima y comenzó a golpearlo contra una roca.

Logan salió de la tienda y los separó— Lárgate con Vanessa y no vuelvas acá, Wade.

Vanessa bajó del tráiler— ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Nadie había visto tan furioso a Bucky en la vida. Se dirigió al camión, tomó a la hija más pequeña y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello— Lárgate si no quieres una tragedia. Aún habían pequeños rastros del soldado en el.

Logan se levantó y arrastró a Wade al tráiler— ¡Bucky, suelta a esa mocosa y ven acá ya mismo! —ordenó dominante y sereno— Y ustedes... largo que este no es lugar para vacaciones en familia. Miró con odio a Vanessa que le hacía ojos de pistola— Y no vuelvan jamás, este es mi territorio.

Buck miró con odio a todos y empujó a la niña lejos con su madre.

Se subieron y se fueron no sin antes Vanessa hacerle gestos ofensivos a Logan mientras se marchaban.

Logan miró a Bucky decepcionado— No creí que ese imbécil siguiera viniendo acá.

—Yo no pensé que siguiera vivo... según lo que me dijiste —bajó hasta su moto, sacó una cerveza y se sentó a la orilla del río con los nudillos ensangrentados.

—Bueno, está muerto para mí desde que tomó sus cosas y al perro y se fue con esa zorra al altar —tomó una cerveza viendo la luna.

Lo miró entre la furia y la decepción— ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿acaso me traes al mismo lugar para follarme al igual que el y olvidarlo? —aventó lejos la botella y abrió otra.

—En realidad no puedo alejarme de este lugar —señaló las montañas— Es mi lugar feliz, solo ustedes dos lo conocieron —pateó la botella en el suelo— creo que a este paso será mejor que te lleve a donde solo estaba cuando era un mocoso —señaló las montañas más lejanas— a Canadá.

Lo miró con ojos llorosos— Sería bueno que dejaras de mentirme —abrió otra botella.

—Hasta ahora no te he mentido, mi vida es una mierda y te lo advertí desde el principio —se alejó a buscar cigarros en su moto— Ojalá pudiera mentirte, así podría inventarte una vida bonita y no esto.

—Me dijiste que Wade estaba muerto y creí que este lugar... que este lugar sería especial para nosotros... lo siento, fue mi error pensar otras cosas —abrió una botella más, ya estaba muy mareado.

—Nunca dije que estaba muerto —aclaró algo serio— dije que me dejó y me rompió el alma. Asumí que cuando se casó jamás volvería a este lugar. El sabía que este era mi lugar sagrado, aquí pasé mucho tiempo con mi padre y hermanos antes de que muriera de viejo —terminó y pisó la colilla. —Siempre fue especial y quería que vieras la razón, ahora... creo que debemos buscar nuestro propio lugar especial.

Bucky se quedó callado y se paró tambaleante y riéndose (ya estaba borracho) — Perdón amor —intentó besarlo— Gracias por traerme a tu lugar especial.

Se alejó y le entregó algo de comer— No quiero que te hagas mierda. Anda, come algo.

James no podía siquiera meterse la comida a la boca— L... Logan ¿Sabías qu...que eres el amor de...? —comenzó a vomitar y cayó al suelo botándose de la risa. —Yo...yo te amo

Lo ayudó a levantarse— Mira cómo estás —le limpió con su pañuelo.

Se pegó a su rostro— Estoy per...perfectooo. Iremos a Canadá ¿n...no? —jugó coqueto con la nariz del hombre.

Asintió enternecido— Iremos y si quieres nos quedamos en Canadá y si no te gusta, nos vamos a dónde sea

Le sonreía muy bobamente esperando algo.

—No te voy a besar todo lleno de vomito —rió arrugando la nariz— Anda, mejor dame un abrazo —lo apretó contra el y le susurró —Te amo, Bucky.

Se quedó dormido a medio abrazo.

Lo llevó a la tienda y lo dejó durmiendo allí mientras se marchaba a ver el cielo.

Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, llegó Rumlow y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, lo jaló del cabello y lo llevó a la silla para levantarle el cerebro de nuevo. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, era insoportable. El chico se movía desesperado en la campaña y gritaba mientras dormía.

Entró corriendo y lo despertó arrojándole agua helada— ¿Que sucede? ¿algo te mordió?

Despertó asustado y a la defensiva hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba con Logan. Comenzó a llorar asustado.

Lo abrazó en silencio incapaz de consolarlo.

Logan... hay algo que no sabes de mi... ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo conocí a Steven?

Asintió— El mayor misterio que existe es saber... ¿Cómo aguantabas a ese idiota?

Bajó la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica— Estuvimos juntos en la guerra... tuvimos una misión y Hydra me capturó cuando caí a la nieve. Hicieron experimentos conmigo, me inyectaron el suero del supersoldado (en menor cantidad que Steve), lavaron mi cerebro... intentaban hacerme una máquina de guerra.

Se estremeció de miedo al escuchar ese nombre y el dolor volvió a sus huesos— Hydra... —una lágrima se le escapó y besó a Bucky— No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré siempre.

Steve me salvó tiempo después, estaba muy mal y el me ayudó a recuperarme... —fue interrumpido con un beso y comenzó a llorar — Steven me cambió por Peggy... había perdido todo. Hoy...la última vez que sentí un enojo como hoy fue cuando Hydra me tenía capturado por eso después de sentir esto comencé a tomar... —bajó la cabeza culpable— Lamento lo que dije y arruinar el viaje.

—Bueno... si supieras la cantidad de sucursales que esos hijos de perra... deberíamos formar un club —suspiró hondo dejando correr el llanto— Ellos me capturaron cuando fui con Wade y otros a Wakanda. Me torturaron hasta el cansancio.

James lo miró atento— No sabía que habían más...

Asintió con la mirada perdida— Wade tenía cáncer, cuando lo curaron lo volvieron uno de nosotros... estaba atado en una camilla cuando nos fugamos —besó nuevamente a Bucky— Ambos fuimos traicionados y cambiados por una cara bonita.

Sonrió a mitad de beso y se separó con los ojos hinchados— Olvidaste muy rápido que hace rato vomité...

Se partió de risa— Diablos, menuda hora de recordarlo.

Rió, se acostó y jaló a Logan con el

—Vamos a dormir antes de que me vomites —se acostó y lo abrazó.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos dándose calor.


	6. Pescado, mantequilla... y algo más

A la mañana siguiente estaban a la orilla del río pescando el desayuno— Veo que aprendes rápido, niño de ciudad.

Sonreía tiernamente— Espero que no pesquemos una sanguijuela —dijo con asco.

Logan se rió malicioso— Eso es fácil, te usamos de carnada.

Lo empujó riéndose— Yo no me llené todo el cuerpo.

Rió y le robó un beso— Y no quieres que eso pase.   
Le besó el chupetón de ayer— Todo esto es mío...

Bucky se mordió los labios y sintió un tirón fuerte— ¡Creo que atrapé algo!

Logan le ayudó a sacar el pez— Rápido, trae una piedra o algo para rematarlo.

Lo miró con cara extrañada y corrió por una piedra— Hubieras usado tus garras.

Se le quedó viendo— No quiero oler a pescado y que me ataque un lobo —se escucharon aullidos en el fondo del bosque.

El castaño comenzó a corretearlo divertido con el pescado.

Huyó riendo hasta tropezar con un tronco cayendo al agua enredado en el anzuelo de la otra caña— ¡Ugh! me pescaron.

Bucky lo jaló, se puso de rodillas y se acercó a Logan curioso— Que lindo pescadito atrapé...

—Creo que tengo sanguijuelas en la espalda —comentó retorciéndose para salir del nilon.

El chico de ojos grises lo sacó preocupado— Déjame revisarte.

Sonrió quitándose la sanguijuela del cuello— Diablos, parecen vampiros —se levantó y la arrojó al agua— Vámonos a Canadá.

Estaba asustado y entrando en pánico— ¡Vamos, lejos de estas cosas! —se paró y comenzó a guardar todo.

Logan destripó al pescado y encendió una hoguera— Comamos primero, no pienso cruzar el país con el estómago vacío.

Seguía guardando cosas— Solo quiero adelantar —se sentó junto a Logan.

Le entregó el pescado clavado en una rama— Prueba, a ver qué tal cocino.

Lo miró un poco asqueado— ¿No crees que la rama está sucia?

Se encogió de hombros— Está quemada ¿Eso cuenta como desinfectante?

Bucky lo observó y le dio una mordida al pescado— No sabe mal... le falta mantequilla.

Rió viendo al horizonte— No sé en dónde conseguir mantequilla ¿Los lobos tendrán un poco?

—Si te untáramos un poco de pescado podríamos atraerlos y preguntarles.

Se escuchan aullidos— En serio tengo curiosidad —aúlla imitándolos.

Bucky ve uno a lo lejos— Es mejor que dejes de hacer eso si quieres que lleguemos a Canadá —señaló al lobo que estaba al otro lado del río (un poco alejado).

Se detuvo y sonrió travieso— Bueno señor lobo ¿Tiene mantequilla? —señaló el pescado humeante.

Hizo una voz diferente— No, en nuestra manada no tenemos, disculpe usted.

Dramáticamente jadeó horrorizado— ¡Oh no! ahora moriremos con este pescado desabrido

Se fue para atrás y se hizo el muerto.

Logan maldijo a los cielos aún más dramático— ¡Noooo! Era tan guapo y tierno para morir...—agitó su puño aguantando la risa.

Sacó la lengua de lado para dramatizarlo más y comenzó a reír. Se paró y pasó frente a Logan gracioso— Reviví como un pescado delicioso y con mantequilla en las venas —le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

Se ríe tan duro que se le cae el pescado al suelo— Oh rayos, me persigue la tragedia, deberé comerme este delicioso pescado lleno de mantequilla —se arrojó sobre Bucky para besarlo.

—¡Oh no! —no se pudo resistir al beso— He muerto en los dientes de un monstruo —y de nuevo sacó la lengua.

Le da besitos en el cuello— Hmmm... una delicia.

Bucky sonrió tiernamente y lo miró a los ojos— Se nos hace tarde para Canadá.

Lo soltó y rodó los ojos— Vamos entonces —miró al lobo a lo lejos— Hermano, cómete el pescado pero eso sí, úntale mantequilla —hace un gesto al animal.

Tomaron y empacaron todo y tras apagar la hoguera se fueron rumbo a la ciudad más al norte que encontraron antes del anochecer.

Busquemos un lugar para dormir —señaló los hoteles con luces de neón.

Bucky estacionó su moto y bajó frotando sus manos para entrar en calor.

Caminaron hacia la recepción tomados de la mano en donde se encontraron con una dulce viejita.

—Buenas noches, queremos una habitación.

—Buenas noches, hermosos jóvenes —la mujer miró pícara a Logan.

El hombre le guiñó el ojo y señaló una habitación con un letrero rojo— Nos da por favor "El calabozo".

La anciana le dio las llaves y dijo algo en japonés mirándolos de una manera pícara.

Bucky la miró con rareza al hablar en otro idioma— ¿El calabozo? ¿acaso estamos en un motel... con... temática?

Ambos asienten— Es un hotel del amor —señaló las habitaciones en el cartel— No quieres saber cómo conocí estos lugares en Japón.

—No, definitivamente no quiero —lo miró con celos.

La anciana señaló el ascensor.

— Vamos que está en descuento toda la noche.   
Logan lo tomó de la mano y subieron hasta un pasillo donde desde la puerta que parecía un submarino se escuchaban los gemidos de una mujer en ruso. —Debemos hacerles competencia a estos novatos —bromeó abriendo un calabozo como casita del terror.

Entró detrás de Logan indeciso. Segundos después se salió asustado.

Lo arrastró dentro y encendió las luces dejando ver un cuarto lleno de cadenas, una cama con correas en las esquinas y una pared con decenas de látigos colgados. —Oh, como en mis sueños de juventud —celebró emocionado.

Miró todo asustado.

La mujer del cuarto de al lado gritaba en ruso junto a otro tipo — Esos malditos...como se atreven —rió cerrando la puerta tras Bucky.

como se atreven —rió cerrando la puerta tras Bucky.

Estaba de rodillas sumiso, cuando Logan lo vio.

Quedó helado viéndolo extrañado— ¿Estás bien, cielo?

Le mostró las muñecas como pidiendo que lo esposara— Estamos en el calabozo...

Miró ambos lados— ¿Soldado, estás listo para obedecer?

Bucky tembló y levantó sus muñecas como ofrenda.

Tomó unas esposas de la mesa de noche y lo amarró— A la pared, de espaldas —ordenó con un pésimo acento alemán.

Bucky se dirigió a la pared muy obediente.

Tomó las esposas y las ajustó a un gancho que colgaba del techo— La frase que te dará tu libertad es "vagón de carga" —sacó un látigo para golpear caballos— ¿Entendido, soldado?

Movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y se mantuvo en silencio.

Le bajó los pantalones exponiendo su trasero— Lindas nalgas — le dio un azote que le hizo brincar— ¿Serán para alguien especial? dígame, soldado —le dio otro azote que retumbó en el silencio del cuarto.

Se quedó callado con la cabeza baja. Con cada azote sacaba un pequeño gemido.

—¡Responda soldado! — jugaba al interrogatorio acariciando la piel enrojecida antes de azotarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Seguía en silencio provocando a Logan.

Arrojó el látigo y buscó uno más largo— Hable, soldado —insistía imitando a algún villano de las películas sobre nazis antes de azotarle la espalda protegida por la camisa.

Sacó un gemido fuerte y volteó a verlo.

Lo miró dudoso y al ver que no hablaba azotó el suelo en amenaza— ¿Algo que decir, soldado?

Negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo. Movía el trasero en señal de burla.

Lo azotó haciendo que la piel llegue a sangrar un poco— Tendré que ser el verdugo — habló sin salir del papel en lo que le quitaba la camisa para sacarlo de allí y atarlo al potro de la pared— Hablaras, soldado.

Lo miró retador y negó.

Lo encadenó en una especie de "X" de metal— ¿Viste juego de tronos? — arrojó el látigo y buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar unas pinzas de ropa— Oh, esto te va a fascinar, soldado — colocó por su pecho varias pellizcando la piel.

Bucky apretaba los ojos llenos de dolor, miró hacia abajo y vio su miembro duro.

Le dio una bofetada— Nada de perversiones, soldado —se mordió la lengua para no reírse— Ahora, hable —agarró con fuerza la erección hasta causarle dolor.

Sacó un gemido mas no pronunció palabra. Lo miró pícaro.

Sacó un bozal— Si no hablarás... entonces esto te irá de maravilla —lo amordazó y lamiendo su pecho recogió un látigo mediano para azotarlo.

Gritó bajando la mirada y viendo cómo se abría un poco más la "X" que le había hecho Logan la noche antepasada.

Se puso duro ante el grito y volvió a azotarlo peor que a un esclavo en una algodonera. —¿Acaso no eras mudo?

Cerró los ojos mirando al suelo. La sangre de la "X" comenzó a caer por gotas.

Logan gruñó excitado y lo volvió a azotar— Que delicioso manjar con salsa de arándanos —lamió la sangre y untó su rostro como si fuera pintura de guerra soltando las pinzas para poder morderle a gusto.

Gimió moviendo la cadera excitado.

Le da otra bofetada que le revienta el labio— Nada de placer, soldado —le besó apasionado bebiendo la sangre de su boca. Le quitó el bozal y lo dejó respirar habla soldado— ¿Confesaras tus crímenes?

Bucky movió la cabeza negando.

Bufó fingiendo indignación— Entonces deberás hablar con mi amigo el ejecutor —se bajó la bragueta sacando su pene duro como roca.

Lo miró con la boca abierta como si lo pidiera a gritos.

Negó como si tratara a un niño— No, no, no, soldado esto es solo para quienes se portan bien —pateó la estructura de metal e hizo que la x quedara en horizontal dejando a Bucky expuesto frente a el— Esto solo es una recompensa —le metió un dedo así, en seco. Movía su mano para meterle un segundo dedo mientras se masturba excitado— ¿Acaso sigues siendo un tipo rudo?

Gritó de nuevo y lo miró furioso.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos y fascinado con ese gesto de odio va y le muerde una herida abierta para hacerle sangrar.

Bucky gimió esta vez enojado e intentó mover la pierna para golpearlo, hacía todo por desatarse.

Bajó cubierto de sangre y temblando de excitación para chupársela ignorando su enojo— Verás que soy un dios compasivo, soldado.

Comenzó a gemir con la cabeza hacia atrás, lo hacía más fuerte que la chica rusa mientras se mordía los labios hasta sangrar.

Logan succionaba con fuerza y rozaba los dientes para lastimarlo un poco.

Comenzó a gruñir y enseñar los dientes como un perro furioso.

Se alejó dejándolo así y subió mordiéndole los muslos— Exquisito —mordía suavemente y de la nada volvía a lastimarlo.

James comenzó a desesperar y a la vez se excitaba más, lo miró con ojos asesinos.

—¿Qué? —rió mordiendo en la cara interna de sus muslos mientras se masturba con furia— Un soldado tan descarriado no merece su premio —lamió su entrada para tentarlo— No mereces mi piedad.

Jadeó con excitación y lo miró con ojos pidiendo piedad.

Se alejó y risueño como niño en dulcería escogió un látigo que parecía el de un nazareno— Expiemos tus pecados antes —le azotó las piernas. Comenzó a imitar al sacerdote del exorcista— Limpia esa sucia alma, señor —lo azotó ya sin fijarse en dónde, estaba ansioso de ver sangre.

Puso los ojos en blanco como si estuviera poseído y negó con la cabeza.

—En nombre de los dioses, te lo ordeno —le penetró sin mucho cuidado— Libérenlo para que yo pueda poseerlo —lo embistió suave acomodándose en medio de las cadenas y correas.

Le puso el bozal para volver a penetrarlo aferrado a sus piernas— Eres tan buen chico que no me puedo enojar contigo —bromeó entre jadeos y dejando escapar gemidos de placer. Le puso un antifaz negro y recordando al soldado del invierno dudo un instante quedando en silencio.

James movía el trasero en señal de placer y comenzó a intentar desamarrarse.

Le dio una bofetada— Quieto —le embestía sacándole el aire con fuerza.

No le importó y logró sacar una mano mientras intentaba sacar la otra.

Estaba por correrse y empezó a moverse más rápido clavando las uñas en los muslos del otro.

Bucky sacó la segunda mano y se quitó el antifaz. Miró a Logan y le encajó las uñas en los brazos.

Gimió de placer mientras siseaba que siguiera.

Buck empujó a Logan para desatarse los pies, corrió hacia una jaula en la que él tenía la llave y se encerró.

Confundido comenzó a reír como loco— Eso sí es tener iniciativa —aplaude encantado. Se agachó y con una vara especial para golpear toca los barrotes— Maravilloso —lo miraba de manera oscura y coqueta.

Sabía que Logan no tenía acceso así que comenzó a bailar sensualmente y por fin habló—¿Ahora quién es el castigado?

—No lo sé, tú dime —sacó un manojo de llaves de la mesa de noche— Veamos... juguemos al cerrajero.

Movía su trasero y se masturbaba provocando más y más a Logan— ¿Lo deseas?

Le seguía el juego gateando hasta la jaula imitando a un león hambriento— Claro que lo deseo —se arroja a los barrotes fingiendo atacar.

Se volteó y presumió su miembro— Dime qué deseas y podría darte la llave —se la mostró juguetón.

Lamió los barrotes insinuándose— Hmmm... soy un hombre de negocios, ¿qué quieres?

—Dime qué deseas hacerme cuando me saques de la jaula.

Rió y soltó la vara— Prometo que seré gentil —fingía haciendo ojos tristes.

James desapareció la llave entre sus manos— Tendrás que entrar con tus garras, animal.

Hizo ojitos de cachorro— Y yo que tenía tanta sed... —le miró la entre pierna— Quería una probada —pegó la cara a los barrotes con dramatismo.

—Entonces rompe los barrotes... —le dijo sensual.

Furioso pateó la puerta midiendo su resistencia— Tendré que ir a la montaña —sacó una sola garra y la pasó de un solo movimiento por la cerradura abriendo la puerta en total silencio. Entró arañando con sus garras haciendo sonar los barrotes— Estás acorralado.

Lo miró arrogante— ¿Ah si?

Sonrió desafiándole— No veo que tengas escapatoria —se le arrojó como un lobo en plena cacería.

Le rasguñó de un solo movimiento el pecho haciendo que el hombre se regenerara a los segundos.

Logan rió y lo comenzó a besar dejándolo contra los barrotes.

Se excitó y se pegó a su cuerpo— ¿Ahora qué me harás?

Le lame la mejilla y sonriente baja de rodillas— Darte tu recompensa —tomó la erección de Bucky y empezó a lamerla.

Gimió alto— Veo que ahora tú eres mi esclavo —le dijo con una mirada coqueta y arrogante. Tomó la cabeza del hombre e hizo que se lo metiera más adentro al punto de ahogarlo. Lo jaló del cabello e hizo que se pusiera de pie. Lo acostó en la cama y lo ató con las cadenas— Ahora tu hablaras —dijo con voz ronca.

Rió y negó— Nunca hablaré.

—Lo acabas de hacer, bonito —se subió sobre él y comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por su pecho.

Se mordía el labio y en un silencio sospechoso se quedó viéndole sin oponer resistencia ni un instante.

Como cazador, tomó su polla y se sentó lentamente en el.

Gimió por lo bajo mirándolo a los ojos sin hacer ni un solo gesto.

Bucky puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras lo veía desafiante.

Gemía y gruñía en voz baja en un gesto de placer.

Tomó sus mejillas y las apretó —¿No dirás algo? —habló jadeante.

Niega moviendo las caderas en busca de algo más de fricción.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido y puso su mano sobre el cuello del hombre cortándole el aire—¿Seguro?

Jadeaba desesperado por aire, rojo y algo mareado asiente desafiándolo.

Bucky lo soltó y le dio una cachetada gimiendo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y le ve sin chistar sonriendo altanero.

—¿No hablarás, maldito? —se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente.

Logan se estira tratando de besarlo, pero no alcanza así que lo lame como puede.

James besó su mandíbula moviéndose de atrás hacia delante, estaba extasiado. Como pudo, alcanzó un látigo y se lo pasó lentamente por el pecho. Se acercó a sus labios y los mordió sacándole sangre. Brincó rápido, estaba aguantando a que su hombre terminara— Vamos, yo sé que lo quieres.

Asintió y mordiéndose el labio haciéndose sangrar bastante, movía las caderas embistiéndolo, llegando al orgasmo.

El semen de Logan quedó en su interior y cuando se bajó de él, las gotas comenzaron a correr por las piernas del castaño. Aun sin quitarse se comenzó a masturbar para llegar al orgasmo. Chorros de semen salieron disparados hacia el pecho del hombre.

Logan abrió la boca dejando que apenas unas gotas salpiquen en su interior, se relamía como un gato que había terminado de comer.

Tomó un poco de líquido de su pecho y metió el dedo en su boca— ¿Te gusta, gatito?

Ronroneaba mientras lamía su mano, sonriente chupaba sus dedos— Miau, miau —rió a carcajadas sin poder disimular.

Comenzó a reír y se paró dejando amarrado al hombre para meterse a bañar.

Lo ve alejarse— Oye ¿Me ayudas con esto?

—Nop —gritó burlón desde el pasillo. Movía las caderas de un lado al otro sensualmente. Saliendo de su baño vio a Logan aún amarrado.

Forcejeaba para salir, Bucky lo había amarrado muy bien— ¿Dónde mierdas te enseñaron a hacer esos nudos?

Lo miró coqueto— Los rusos no son lindos como yo, no te olvides del soldado del invierno —lo besó y le desamarró sólo las piernas.

Rió nervioso— ¿Es en serio Barnes? Hombre, no seas así —forcejeaba en vano. —¿De qué rusos hablas? —preguntaba confundido mientras frotaba la piel lastimada y sangrante de sus muñecas.

Se sentó en un sillón con un cuaderno— Shhh, niño bonito. Deja de moverte, te vas a lastimar.

Al ver los trabajos que el hombre hacía se paró y lo desamarró.

—Gracias —le dio un casto beso en los labios y tomó asiento abriendo el minibar para sacar algo de Whiskey— Solo espero que no cobren mucho por esa cerradura —suspira viendo a la nada bastante concentrado.

Lo miró cómplice— Podríamos escapar...

—Nah —sonríe rendido, se levanta y le da un beso— Voy a bañarme, tu descansa que mañana será un largo viaje —se quita del todo los pantalones y entra al baño.

James comenzó a quedarse dormido en el sillón cuando un golpe lo despertó.

Logan salió y va a atender— ¿Si, buenas?

Era la viejita— Ya se pasaron dos horas de lo que habían pagado, jóvenes —lo miró pícara ya que el hombre tenía solo una toalla en la cintura.

Se pone rojo y rápidamente ve a Bucky— Cariño, ya debemos salir rumbo a Canadá —se vistió rápido y sacó su billetera para pagar en la recepción.

Buck se paró contracturado y alistó las maletas. Salió rápidamente del hotel y subió a su moto arrancando nervioso.


	7. Desayuno violento

Logan lo guió hasta una cafetería muy estilo años 50— Vamos a comer —frenó junto a un par de motociclistas.

Bucky bajó aún nervioso y le susurró al hombre— Traje algo...

Abrió los ojos a más no poder y le susurró al oído— ¿Qué?

Abrió la maleta mostrando todos los objetos del motel.

Lo miró en shock— Eso explica por qué la cuenta me costó un riñón y eso que me perdonaron la cerradura de la jaula —pensó un segundo— Esa señora debe tener buena vista.

Lo miró sorprendido— Creí que lo había robado...

Uso motociclistas los miraron amenazantes al escuchar la palabra "robado".

Logan los ve amenazante y enseña sus garras— ¿Algún problema, caballeros?

Los hombres comenzaron a coquetearle a Bucky— Que linda perrita traes —miraron de reojo a Logan.

Posesivo se interpone dejando a Bucky tras él— Primero que todo, el único que le dice perrita soy yo —se enfrenta a ellos— y segundo... es mejor que atiendan sus propios asuntos.

Buck notó que los hombres estaban un poco tomados, Jaló del brazo a su hombre— Déjalos, no vale la pena pelear.

Asintió y se giró disimuladamente para levantar el dedo medio. —Vamos, cariño —entraron al local y tomaron asiendo en una mesa junto a la rocola.

Bucky se emocionó al ver la rocola. La observaba como un niño lleno de ilusión.

La mesera se aproxima y Logan de inmediato habla— Buenos días ¿la rocola funciona?

La chica le contesta muy coqueta— claro que sí, ¿gusta ordenar algo? —le guiñó el ojo.

Sonrió y señaló el menú— ¿Qué nos recomienda? —le hace ojitos a Bucky— ¿Tu qué quieres?

—Podría recomendarles el omelette con tocino y queso derretido —movió un poco sus pechos para provocar a Logan.

James la miró serio— Está bien para mi...

Logan sonrió mirando el escote sin disimular, y asintió— Yo también quiero —señaló la rocola— ¿Tienes algún problema si la enciendo? —miró a Buck con picardía y sonrió

Bucky loo miró serio ante el coqueteo con la chica.

La mujer acarició la espalda de Logan— Claro que no, cariño.

Buck apretó su mandíbula con la sangre hirviendo de celos.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja— Genial, siendo así... —tomó a Bucky de la mano— Vamos mi amor, te invito a bailar.

La chica queda helada y se separa de la mesa lentamente con la orden.

James se paró con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Te gusta?

Negó divertido— Haces un gesto muy lindo cuando te enojas, solo estoy probando tu paciencia —confesó levantándose de la mesa.

Bucky lo miró enojado y lo empujó— Eres un pendejo —sonrió negando.

Le robó un beso y lo abrazó por las malas— Pero soy TU pendejo.

Se acercó emocionado a la rocola y metió una moneda. La canción comenzó a sonar mientras Buck bailaba al ritmo de esta.

— Justo en la nostalgia —ríe siguiendo el ritmo como cuando estaba de moda. Cantaba la letra imitando a Elvis.

Le sonrió— Ya estamos viejos —se subió emocionado a la mesa a bailar. Todos en el restaurante los observaban apenados.

Logan cantaba a todo pulmón, siguieron bailando hasta que la canción terminó— El rey no está muero, solo se fue a casa.

Bucky bajó de la mesa con un salto, le sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a la rocola para poner una canción más tranquila del rey. Miró fijamente a su hombre y se acercó despacio.

Le tomó la cintura y viéndolo con ternura tarareaba la melodía girando en un vals.

Olvidaron por completo que había gente ahí, James se pegó a su pecho y suspiró.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se tambaleaba suavemente.

Al final del baile le dio un hermoso beso a Logan— Te amo —susurró mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del hombre.

—Yo te amo más —le besó justo cuando la mesera llegó con la comida.

Dejó toda la comida en la mesa y miró a James con asco y rencor.

Buck se sentó hambriento y comenzó a devorar todo como si jamás hubiera probado bocado.

Logan ve la puerta del baño— Ya vuelvo, necesito el lavabo.

La mujer vio a Logan desde atrás de la barra y lo siguió entrando al baño de hombres.

Estaba orinando distraído en el mingitorio— ¿Uh? —la ve y se pone a la defensiva— ¿Este baño es unisex?

—No bonito, pero nadie sabrá que estoy aquí —se quitó los tirantes que le sostenían las medias y se acercó lentamente.

—Me gustaban las pelirrojas cuando era adolescente —bufó incrédulo y se aproximó a ella buscando la puerta disimuladamente— Pero me di cuenta de que son muy traicioneras —la tomó por la cintura para girarla y salir sin tener que lastimarla— ¿No crees, niña?

Se puso en la puerta para no dejarlo salir y se desabrochó el escote— Vamos, una chupada no te hará daño —acarició su cuerpo provocativamente.

La alejó y retrocedió enojado— Niña, no estoy de humor. Si me disculpas, el peor asesino del siglo XXI me está esperando con mi desayuno.

Bucky notó que Logan ya se había tardado así que volteó a ver la puerta del baño por encima de su hombro. Vio salir a la mujer abrochándose el escote y limpiando sus labios con los dedos. Suspiró y siguió comiendo con la cabeza baja.

Logan salió furioso directo a la mesa, resoplaba rojo de rabia— Es el colmo —renegaba temblando de ira con los cubiertos.

Tomó su cerveza y lo miró callado.

Comía renegando entre dientes— Esa zorra se metió al baño —le cuenta indignado mientras mastica su comida ya helada.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido— ¿Ah si? ¿y por qué vienes tan enojado? ¿tan mal la chupa?

Lo miró enojado— Sabes que no soy de ésos —bebió un trago— Yo te respeto, aunque no lo parezca.

Negó y se quedó callado unos minutos— Necesito el baño...

Asintió y señaló la puerta— Ponle seguro antes de que esa zorrita te acorrale.

Se paró y tomó a la mesera del cabello jalándola hasta el baño. La metió a la fuerza y la aventó— No me importa que seas mujer, he matado y torturado a demasiadas personas como para preocuparme por una mesera más.

Logan ve la escena a lo lejos y se levanta a pagar la cuenta escuchando atento para saber en qué momento debía detener un homicidio.

Los gritos de Bucky se escuchaban hasta afuera— ¡Maldita zorra! Salió del baño y dio un largo suspiro. Se acercó al hombre con los nudillos llenos de sangre— Lo siento, el baño estaba descompuesto —sonrió inocente.

Asintió sonriente— Vamos a Canadá, al parecer acá no respetan a la comunidad mutante.

Se aproximó a susurrarle —Parece que tampoco creen en el soldado del invierno —sonrió como un psicópata y salió de la tienda dejando en la puerta una huella de sangre. Subió a su moto y cerró los ojos suspirando.

Pasó y limpió la sangre dejando fluir su lado más paranoico viendo a ambos lados, notó a la mujer a través de la puerta de vidrio saliendo con la nariz rota del baño.

James lo miró de reojo— Estará bien —habló fastidiado.

—Lo que yo sé es que tú y yo estamos a dos horas de cruzar la frontera —lo abrazó por la cintura— ¿Quieres ir a Canadá o vamos a divertirnos en Alaska?

Lo miró pensativo— Faltan 3 días para navidad así que... no se en donde sea mejor pasarla —tronó los labios mirando el suelo.

Sonrió malicioso— En el bosque rodeados de osos y fieras.

Lo observó parpadeando rápido— No, tengo una idea —subió a su moto y se dirigieron a Canadá. Antes del anochecer pararon en un hotel pequeño

Logan bajó a ver el horizonte— Es bellísimo —lo tomó de la mano dando un largo y profundo suspiro —Te presento mi tierra natal

Lo miró sorprendido— Vaya, es hermoso —lo abrazó.

Unas horas después Logan ya estaba en la cama durmiendo.

Buck se paró y salió del cuarto. Sacó su celular y marcó un número "anónimo" — Necesito que lo tengan listo. —habló bajo sacando su billetera con un papel y dijo algunos números— No quiero que mencionen algo, si Logan se entera...todo se irá a la mierda.


	8. ¿Un secuestro?

La mañana llega. Logan se asoma ignorando el frío viendo las montañas y empieza a hablar solo en francés.

James se acercó por detrás y suspiró en su odio. Hablaba con voz ronca y sexy— Bonjour, mon amour.

Lo besa y empieza a cantar villancicos— Ya casi es temporada de fiestas.

—Así es, prepárate y abrígate bien que tengo algo para ti. Él ya estaba arreglado.

—Creo que me ocultas algo —meditó pensativo— Mira la cara que tienes, no puedes guardarme un secreto —se aproximó para olfatearlo— Hmmm... adrenalina.

Se quedó serio— ¿Por qué te ocultaría algo?

—No sé, tú dime —se alejó viendo el pueblo para asegurarse que están a salvo— Lo que se es que te voy a dar un tour por Canadá antes de que la nieve suba.

—¡No! —contestó exaltado— ¿Ya estás listo?

Salió a buscar su ropa limpia— Espera me baño, vas a conocer los lindos parajes helados de este país, no te preocupes creo que acá nadie quiere matarme...

—Yo te llevaré —insistió serio y esperó sentado en la cama.

Se bañó cantando en francés— No me demoro.

Cuando ya estaban listos bajaron por las motos. La moto de Bucky había desaparecido y Logan no encontraba las llaves de la suya. James las sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón presumiéndolas y se puso en el lugar del piloto— Nos iremos juntos.

Hizo un ademán de estar acalorado— Oh, que caballeroso.

Se subió y lo abrazó por la cintura aspirando el aroma de su cabello— Solo espero que esto no sea para preocuparse.

Bucky se quedó callado y comenzó a conducir. Ya llevaban dos horas de camino y cada vez se alejaban más de la sociedad.

El pelinegro estaba entre nervioso y preocupado al ver que estaban tomando una ruta que el mismo conocía por sus peligros— No vayas a arrollar a un Alce o algo así...

El tiempo pasó e hicieron una que otra parada para ir al baño. La noche ya había caído cuando Bucky paró y bajó en medio de la nada— Baja tus cosas —habló firme.

Bajó entumecido con cara de dolor— Oficialmente estoy perdido... ¿No nos atacará un oso o sí?

Se quedó callado y comenzó a caminar lejos de la moto.

Acomodó todo y señaló las cosas de acampar— Sargento, ¿armo la tienda?

No, bájate y camina

Una vez lejos, James le lanzó una granada a la moto haciéndola volar en mil pedazos.

Cayó de rodillas mientras veía el fuego con el alma rota— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a las cosas?!

—Solo camina ¿quieres? —lo levantó casi arrastrándolo.

Se arrastró en el suelo sufriendo por contener las lágrimas— Esa moto era un clásico que valía más que mi vida...

Siguió caminando mientras lo arrastraba por veinte minutos. —¿Revisaste las placas de tu moto?

Lloraba como un niño— Así no fuera la mía... hacerle eso a una moto es un pecado.

Comenzó a reír— Deja de llorar, ya casi llegamos.

Lo siguió de mala gana— Bueno... —se secó las lágrimas.

Lo abrazó y lo besó tierno. Le dio la vuelta y ambos vieron una pequeña aldea: casas de madera con techos nevados, luces de navidad por doquier y villancicos a lo lejos la hacían mágica.

Jadeó emocionado y volvió a besarlo — Eres el mejor —lo devoró a besos sin pudor alguno.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo. Bucky le lanzó una bola de nieve e hizo que cayera.

Rodó en la nieve riendo a carcajadas— Es como tener diez años de nuevo.

James se resbaló sobre el y ambos comenzaron a reír como locos. Le robó un beso y lo cargó llevándolo a la casa más grande de madera que había en la villa.

Miró fascinado el poblado— Jamás creí que este lugar siguiera en pie después de la plaga que casi los mata a todos...

—Logan... este es un lugar para mutantes, tiene la misma seguridad de Wakanda ahora —lo miró con ternura— ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí conmigo?

—Oh rayos, debí pedirte matrimonio cuando fuimos por las Vegas —bromeó conmovido— Claro que me quedo acá —lo besó apasionado.

—Gasté todos mis ahorros en esto... hablé con Charles ayer en la noche...

No cabe de la dicha y lo carga contra su pecho— Creo que es hora de que gaste todos mis ahorros de la guerra en este lugar ¿Qué tal si montamos un casino? —bromeó sin poder creer que esto estaba pasando.

Rió nervioso— Antes... Charles me puso una condición —se rascó la nuca nervioso— Tenemos que recibir a un pequeño mutante por una semana (la semana de navidad).

Asintió dichoso— Fui profesor de historia y de artes por años —rió orgulloso— Todos debían traer su tarea a tiempo o el maestro Logan los obligaba a hacer un ensayo aún más largo.

Rió tierno— No haré su ensayo, profesor —le dijo desafiante. — Por cierto... —tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cochera de la casa (ahí habían tres motos: la de James, Logan y otra con la que el pelinegro había soñado desde pequeño) — Ahora puedes tener dos motos que valen el doble que tu vida.

Quedó sin aire— ¡No!... ¿Estoy soñando?

Bucky le entregó las llaves— Todo es por ti

Lo besó y le agradeció abrazándolo— No sé qué hice para merecerte

—¿Recuerdas cuando tenías miedo de ser lastimado por mí y te pedí que confiaras? Nadie creyó en mi... sólo tú —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Se aferró a su pecho sin poder creerlo— Pellízcame que creo que sigo soñando en la habitación del hotel.

Bucky lo tomó de la mano y lo besó— Mejor aún, vamos a ver la casa.

Quedó pasmado haciendo cuentas de lo caro que era todo— ¿Acaso te ganaste la lotería o traficabas heroína?

—Era el soldado del invierno, cada cuenta de banco de cada persona que moría pasaba a ser mía... y Charles me hizo descuento.

Chifló sorprendido— Yo tuve que pelear en seis guerras y ser mercenario en el fin del mundo para poder comprarme un par de zapatos y reparar la vieja casa de la familia Howlett.

—Para mí matar a los padres de Tony fue suficiente —le dijo triste— De todas maneras... Tony está podrido en dinero...

Se quedó helado— Mientras él no se entere todo, estará bien —le susurró al oído— Yo maté al abuelo de T'challa y quemé tantas aldeas como fue posible para obtener un metal que ahora tengo en los huesos.

Se quedó perplejo hasta que el timbre lo sacó de su trance— ¿Abres tú?

—Yo voy, es lo mínimo que debo hacer después de ganarme al suggar daddy más joven que he visto —salió directo a la puerta— ¡Ya voy!

Rió y vio a Charles con el niño en la puerta. El niño era igualito a James.

Logan miró al niño con desconfianza— Hola Chuck ¿Quién es este joven alumno?

Charles habló feliz— ¡Logan! —le dio un abrazo— Me alegra verlos juntos. Él es Alexander y tiene garras al igual que tú.

Bucky lo miró al niño sorprendido, físicamente era igual a él, pero sus poderes eran como los de Logan.

Logan suspiró profundamente y decepcionado miró al niño con lastima— Ten cuidado con esas cosas, no sabes cómo te pueden joder la vida. Miró a Bucky y se quedó pensativo— Ustedes dos se parecen en la cara...

James se pudo de rodillas frente a Alexander— Hola, pequeño.

El niño lo saluda y mira al profesor— Este lugar está geniaaal...

Logan se quedó viendo al niño aterrado de lo mucho que se parecía a Bucky— ¿Seguro que no es tuyo? Es que... wow... son igualitos.

—No que yo recuerde... —miró a Charles confundido.

Charles se encogió de hombros— Era eso o traer a su hermana que está castigada.

—Está bien el —dijo James rápidamente. —¿No quieres ver tu nuevo cuarto? —tomó de la mano al niño de 7 años para subir a toda velocidad.

Logan hace a Charles pasar a la cocina por un café— Confiesa, ¿Qué hiciste con este lugar? ¿de dónde sacaste a esos niños y por qué tienes una Genosha canadiense?... Erik es culpable ¿cierto?

—Le robé la idea a Erik que es el dueño de la Genosha de la que tanto hablas. Esos niños los trajo una mujer hace como un mes y si me preguntas... apuesto a que son hijos de Víctor.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué demonios es un mini Bucky? Él no es un mutante y lo sabes, Chuck... y los únicos como Víctor y yo son mi hermano y hermana, y ellos están muertos. Pensó un instante— a menos que fuera un clon... ¿Cómo son sus garras? —pensó un poco más y golpeó la mesa como si acabara de descubrir América— Trae a la niña mañana, sé que si mi esposa hubiera vivido... habría tenido un hijo que ya sería un adolescente así que lo descarto —pensaba en voz alta en su habitual paranoia.

Bucky bajó de la mano con niño mientras ambos reían como copias— ¿Todo bien? —notó alterado a Logan.

Negó serio— No está bien que nuestro invitado ande sin su familia —miró al niño como si hubiera cometido un crimen— así que mañana Chuck traerá a su hermana —tomó al niño del brazo— Muéstrame tus garras, creo que se cómo afilarlas.

Se acercó a Logan amenazante y susurró— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿quieres calmarte?

Negó muy decidido— Solo éramos Víctor y yo hasta hace veinte minutos —miró al niño— Ahora sé que somos más.

Charles tosió incómodo— Saben que Víctor vive en Canadá desde que... bueno todo el asunto del hotel.

—¿De dónde salió? —se detuvo en seco— ¿Víctor?

Asintió nervioso— Sí, se quedó con la finca familiar y la renombró "Nuevo Asgard" y bueno... es un poblado. Ahora él y Erik son íntimos amigos —se mordió la lengua de celos— Es como si los mutantes estuviéramos organizándonos...

Ahora él y Erik son íntimos amigos —se mordió la lengua de celos— Es como si los mutantes estuviéramos organizándonos.

Bucky se quedó serio— Alex... creo que es hora de que duermas —lo subió a su cuarto.


	9. Dentro de la mente

Bucky se acercó amenazante a Charles— Quiero a Víctor lejos de mi.  
Le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza con un recuerdo que Charles pudo ver.

Se quedó pasmado— Lo sé, p...por eso traje acá al chico y no con el —la voz le fallaba mientras intentaba apaciguar la mente de Bucky.

Logan se sentó en el suelo derrotado— Ese hijo de perra se quedó con la finca familiar... ¿Y le puso así de feo? —dijo chillón.

Bucky repetía en su mente— (No puedes decirle a Logan de esto)

Charles asintió secando sus lágrimas— (Sabes que eso tiene solución) —le mostró como borro de la mente de Logan cosas horribles y hasta una explosión nuclear.

— (¿Debería decirle a Logan lo qué pasó?) —lo miró preocupado llorando.

— (No le digas nada, a menos que quieras que te cobre esa mujer embarazada que mataste) —estaba serio fingiendo escuchar las quejas de Logan.

—(No sé cómo ocultárselo)

Logan tomó una botella de vino y la destapó— Brindemos porque todos están al fin reunidos, así sean mis sobrinos. Primero muerto antes de dejárselos a Víctor.

—(Yo lo controlo por si se pone violento, si quieres hazlo ahora y no cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte.)

—(Pero con las cosas de Hydra lo tengo muy borroso, ayúdame a sacar todo de mi mente) Bucky lloró más fuerte— Lo perderé y apenas compré la casa para nosotros... ¿por qué lo trajiste? —Logan lo escuchó por accidente, no se había dado cuenta que dejó de pensar.

—(No creí que fueras tú el que la mató. A ese niño lo sacaron de una base de Hydra según los agentes de SHIELD que los llevó con los hijos secuestrados de Erik)

Logan los miró serio— Ya decía yo que tanto silencio no traía nada bueno. Escupan ahora, antes de que me ponga violento.

Bucky se puso de rodillas frente a Logan y le besó la mano— Te amo.

Charles bebió su copa de vino de un solo trago— Bien hecho, James.

—Dime la verdad —Logan lo tomó de las mejillas— He visto mucha mierda, si me dices de seguro hallaremos una solución.

Lloró más fuerte— El... el es mi hijo. Yo... yo la maté, Hydra me controlaba —dijo con pánico.

Se quedó helado y empezó a reír— En serio tienes un sentido del humor muy loco ¿Cómo es tu hijo? ¿acaso conociste a mi hermana en el 1800 y te la cogiste?

Se puso de pie— Así fue... Hydra me dio la misión, querían juntar un mutante con el suero. Me hicieron matarla porque fue un experimento fallido.

El negó— No mientras, el suero se creó cincuenta años después de que Víctor la matara. La única sangre mutante en sus instalaciones era yo y se la dieron a Wade —pensó rápido— Me capturaron después de matar a mi esposa... ¿Acaso ella fue el experimento fallido?

Gritó desesperado— ¡No lo sé! Me borraron la mente, solo recuerdo a una mujer... creo... creo que tenía cabello rojo.

Bebió una copa de vino— Nop, mi mujer era japonesa

Charles negó— Esa japonesa era tu segunda esposa.

Otro dolor de cabeza tumbó a James.

Ambos mutantes lo sentaron en la sala.

— Buck, no me interesa a quien mataste, yo mismo maté a mi hermano menor —Logan hablo y vio a Charles que se ahogó con su propia saliva al recordar que no pudo cubrir esas memorias.

— (Charles, ¿Qué me está pasando?)

—(Te liberaré de las memorias de Logan, el te vio y lo sabes.)

Charles tomó a Logan del hombro— Recuerda.

Logan se quedó de pie mirando al infinito mientras temblaba de rabia— Buck ¿Tú me reconociste ese día?

—No, no tenía conciencia...

Asintió llorando mientras ocultaba las garras que habían salido casi en reflejo— Entonces te perdono, eso creo... vivo con la culpa, siempre pensé que yo fui quien la mató —lo miró distante— Veo que me equivoqué.

Bucky estaba asustado— (¿Por qué está tan tranquilo?)

—(Solo se casó con ella porque la embarazó)

—(¿La niña es de el?)

Logan se sentó peor de traumado que Bucky— Creo que esos niños son clones...

Charles habló en la mente de James— (Es un buen punto, tienen placas militares.)

Bucky tuvo otro dolor de cabeza fuerte. Vio a Víctor en su celda. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —se metió tanto en su recuerdo que hablaba como si estuviera ahí.

Charles le tomó el hombro— No revivas el dolor —ve a Logan— Tu deja la culpa y ve a traerme un trago —miró a Bucky— Esto es más fuerte que yo.

—¡Víctor, no me toques! ¿Qué haces aquí? —tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se apretaba la cabeza.

Logan se levantó y salió de la casa— Ahora llevaré la culpa de matar también a mí hermano mayor, quédate acá, Chuck.

Bucky comenzó a gritar— ¡Para por favor, Víctor!

Charles le sujetó la cabeza y juntó sus frentes concentrando en su poder, él también estaba viviendo el recuerdo.

Víctor tomó a Bucky y lo azotó contra una mesa— ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar? —comenzó a cortarle el aire con las manos y a quitarse la ropa.

James sollozaba aterrado— Para, p... por favor.

Bucky gritó a más no poder en la vida real, necesitaba salir del recuerdo. Luchando con su mente, sacó un papel para activar al soldado— C... cha... solo di las palabras —le pidió desesperado mientras le extendía el papel.

Charles logró tomar el control— Olvídalo —gruñó de dolor— Olvídalo todo —activó el mecanismo que usaban en Hydra— Olvida, soldado.

Logan estaba en su moto nueva llegando a puertas de la finca familiar dónde un montón de gente estaba cantando en un idioma extraño— ¡Víctor!

James o mejor dicho El soldado del invierno despertó callado y con la mirada perdida— Listo para obedecer.

Aclaró su garganta— Soldado, ahora vivirás acá —sacó su teléfono y buscó una foto de Logan— Este hombre... debes cuidarlo y amarlo como si fuera tu pareja — duda en hablar de los niños— Mañana traeré a una mutante, deberás cuidarla junto con otro niño como si fueran tus hijos, tu misión será de cuidador.

Lo miró fijamente— Hay una orden de registro pendiente: asesinar a Víctor Credd.

Charles recordó la sensación que estaba viviendo hace un minuto— Elimínalo y regresa con Logan sano y salvo.

Bucky salió en la moto con una mirada perdida hasta llegar al "Nuevo Asgard"

Logan estaba peleando con su hermano como si fueran dos leones mientras la gente confundida estaba llamando a Thor y a sus hermanos.

Víctor gruñía bajo la bota de Logan— ¡Sabías que era mío, maldito infeliz!

Rugió furioso— Eres un cerdo, debí matarte ese día que te detuve en Vietnam.

El soldado vio a los hermanos peleando— Logan, déjalo es mío —dijo con una voz sin sentimiento.

Logan reconoció esa mirada muerta y asintió dando un paso atrás— Si necesitas ayuda sabes que estoy acá —mostró sus placas con la X.

Tomó con un solo brazo a Víctor y lo levantó en el aire— Estuviste conmigo en Hydra...

Logan volvió a sacar sus garras y furioso le gritó a su hermano— ¡Mentiste y me dejaste pudriéndome en esa celda! ¡dejaste que torturaran a Wade y mataran a todo el equipo!

—Abusaste de mi —James sacó una inyección de su bolsa e intentó inyectarlo en el cuello.

Víctor rió perdiendo la razón— Hazlo, a ver si te sirve tu tonto suero desactualizado —susurró por lo bajo— Rumlow y yo apostábamos y créeme... Rollins se unía muy bien al juego.

Logan lo escuchó todo— ¡Estás muerto, maldito!

James le inyectó una especie de suero que le hacía roca las venas. Se veía más perdido.

Corrió y arrojó a Víctor al suelo— Déjame esto a mí, esto es una deuda de sangre—le encajó las garras a su hermano.

Víctor murió riendo como el psicópata que era— ¡El Valhalla me espera!

Logan antes de rematarlo le escupió en la cara— Nos veremos en el infierno, hermano. Salúdame a papá.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Thor y los demás se quedaron viendo el mar de sangre— ¿Víctor? ¿qué sucedió aquí? —Loki estaba viendo aterrado a Bucky

James estaba lleno de ira. Su cerebro se estaba auto dañando para sacar al soldado del mando. No se movía, solo jadeaba alterado.

Logan se alejó del cadáver y saludó a Thor con un gesto.

—Lamento que tengas buen ojo para los malditos —tomó a Bucky de la mano— Vamos a casa, creo que hay un niño que escuchó gritos.

Buchanan no se movía, se mantenía como roca pegada al suelo.

Preocupado empezó a balbucear las palabras en ruso con el que a el mismo lo activaban— Benigno, ummmm... 17 —lo golpeó frustrado— despierta hombre, te necesito conmigo, no en Siberia.

Su mente estaba en el debate de olvidar todo lo del soldado u olvidar todo lo de Bucky.

Lo tomó de los hombros y viendo esos ojos perdidos en la nada insistió en los único que estaba seguro— Buck, confío en ti, anda... no me dejes solo, yo te amo.

Aún con la vista perdida, sacó una pistola y se la puso en la sien mientras luchaba.

Forcejeó para quitarle el arma hasta que logra y confundido ve a Charles que va llegando en la moto de Bucky.

—Soldado, es hora de recibir nuevas órdenes.

Perdido soltó una lágrima. No podía recibir órdenes ni moverse por la pelea dentro de su mente.

Charles lo congeló en lo que miraba el desorden— Creo que la cura fue peor que la enfermedad.

—(Charles, ayúdame) —Bucky agonizaba adentro de su mente.

—(En esas ando... ¿Cómo desactivan al soldado?) —resopla por la migraña.

—(Necesito que me ayudes a calmarlo)

—(Perdóname, pero usaré lo que hago con todo lo que no funciona) —noqueó del todo su mente dejándolo sumido en un profundo sueño. —Logan, perdóname por "reiniciar" la mente de tu novio.

Logan lo miró en el suelo y cargándolo ve a Charles— Vamos a casa donde no se suicide.

Charles asintió y miró a la gente de su alrededor— Ustedes no vieron nada.


	10. Recordando

Bucky estaba recostado en una cama de hielos.

El niño se despertó y vio de lejos a Logan cubierto de sangre susurrándole cosas tiernas a James. — Niño, es hora de dormir —lo descubrió sonriendo detrás de un mueble. Triste miró a Charles— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

A pesar de que Bucky estaba inconsciente tenía pequeños espasmos.

Logan le puso paños de agua fría en la frente como si tuviera fiebre— ¡Has algo, Chuck!

Charles nervioso tocó la mano de Bucky— Bueno, quizás si lo reiniciamos pueda estabilizarlo...

El pequeño niño se acercó a Logan— ¿Qué le pasa?

Logan lo miró nervioso— ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

—A...Alexander —le dijo apenado. Se acercó a Logan y acarició su mejilla.

Lo mira fijamente y nota que en el fondo mira igual que Bucky— Un gusto, Alexander. Verás... está enfermo por correr en el frío, así que Charles le va a dar medicinas.

Charles asintió— Y tú debes volver a la cama o no verás mañana cuando tú hermana venga con Emma —miró a Logan— La llamé, ella sabe que hacer.

El niño miró a ambos y se acercó a Bucky tomándolo de la mejilla. En cuanto lo tocó James apretó su puño.

El de garras apartó al niño casi de un golpe— Tiene gérmenes, mejor ve a tu cuarto si no quieres estar enfermo en navidad.

Alex se asustó y se fue corriendo.

Logan lo ignoró y siguió cuidando a Bucky. —Charles... anda, vigila al invitado.

El profesor asintió— Faltan un par de horas para que lleguen en el blackbird, no te preocupes.

James había tenido una conexión con el niño al momento del toque, era extraño de explicar.

En la mañana llegó Emma escoltando a una niña de ocho años que lleva lentes oscuros. —Más te vale comportate, pequeño demonio —tocó el timbre y fue recibida por Charles y Alexander.

El pequeño Alex corrió y abrazó a su hermana. La niña lo aplastó diciéndolo lo mucho que lo extraño— Alex, no te vuelvas a ir.

Alexander sollozó— Yo...yo no quería hacerlo.

Emma vio a Logan dormido junto a Bucky— Diablos, ni el agua de calzón hace semejantes amarres —bromeó recibiendo una mirada asesina de Charles. —Alex, ven acá. Necesito que me cuentes si sabes curarte.

Charles la mira aterrado.

Alexander se acercó a Emma— ¿Cómo que curarme?

Ella pateó a Logan para despertarlo

—¿Qué sucede? —gruñó el hombre viendo a la rubia.

—Logan, préstame tu brazo —lo tomó y de un arañazo lo hizo sangrar asustando a los niños. —Miren atentos —indicó seria.

Alexander se acercó curioso y miró el brazo de Logan cerrarse lentamente.

Laura chilló emocionada— Es como yo —sacó sus garras cubiertas de adamantium— Yo puedo hacer eso.

El niño se quedó extrañado y también sacó sus garras para rasguñarse. La herida se cerró el doble de rápido por el suero del soldado.

Emma soltó una carcajada— Es como si fueran tus hijos, mi querido Wolverine.

Logan asintió viendo a la niña angustiado, el parecido era impactante— Creo que lo son...

Alex miró a Logan confundido y volteó a ver a Bucky— Me parezco a ellos dos —miró a Emma.

Charles y Emma se vieron a los ojos y tras un dramático debate telepático, ven al niño de nuevo— Es complicado...

Logan se levantó y abrazó a Alex ignorando las garras idénticas a las suyas— Juraría que eres mi hijo

Alexander sonrió y al momento de separarse se acercó a Bucky, tocó su frente haciendo que este moviera sus dedos— Dice que estará bien —miró a Logan con inocencia.

Miró aterrado al niño— ¿Eres un telépata?

—No sé qué es eso —lo miró confundido. —Dice... dice que te ama y que quiere estar contigo... pero no puede dejar de luchar.

Laura rodó los ojos— Ya tenías que salir con tus cosas raras —lo alejó— Sabes que Zemo nos prohibió usar nuestros poderes con otros si no es para matarlos.

Logan tomó las manos de Emma— ¿Tú qué sabes hacer?

Emma se transformó en diamante y tocó al hombre dormido— ¿Charles, en serio lo reiniciaste?

—Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lo miró misteriosa— Bueno... creo que es hora de que Alex me ayude a estabilizarlo. Tomó al niño, lo paró junto a ella y ambos tocaron la cabeza de Bucky— Ayúdalo o te enviaré con Hydra de nuevo.

Alex no podía conectar de nuevo con Bucky, era un intento fallido. Alejó a Emma y tomó la mano de Logan, cerrando los ojos. Logan apareció con Bucky en un campo morado en medio de la noche.

Alex tenía un poder diferente, podía unir a personas por medio de la mente. Su poder era más fuerte que el de Charles.

Bucky no entendía en dónde estaba. Miró a lo lejos a su amado y comenzó a correr hacia el como si no hubiera un mañana. Abrazó desesperado al hombre—Perdóname por no estar, estoy muy débil... me he cansado de luchar —dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro.

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso— Si necesitas que luche por ti lo haré, no te preocupes, yo estoy para ti— suspiró triste— No vuelvas a intentar suicidarte.

—No quería suicidarme, el soldado sí... está dormido. He intentado salir de aquí, pero...no puedo —dijo cansado.

Se quedó pensativo— ¿Y si lo borrarán de tu mente? Chuck borro el arma X...

—No sé si lo soporte —se sentía derrotado— Podría intentarlo...pero existe la posibilidad de borrarme a mí también.

Negó— Debes confiar, dar el salto de fe —lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas— Confío en ti, resistirás.

—Te amo —James sollozó— Espero verte del otro lado.

El niño no aguantó más y los soltó.

Logan intenta ser fuerte— Nos veremos al otro lado y no olvides que yo te amo más.

Alexander se desmayó de agotamiento mientras Emma ayudaba a Logan que estaba consciente— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Borrar al soldado —declaró muy serio.

Charles lo miró confundido— Sabes que pude que no vuelva... ¿verdad?

—Bórralo Charles, debes borrarlo como borraste al arma X, como borraste las personalidades de Wade y como le lavaste el cerebro a Erik —habló desesperado.

Lo miró inseguro y suspiró— Está bien, lo haré.

—Gracias, Chuck —lo abrazó emocionado conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Y mi hermano? —Laura estaba abrazando a Alex furiosa y a la defensiva, estaba lista para atacar. —¿Qué le hicieron?

—Solo necesita descansar —le contestó Charles casi ignorándola. —Váyanse a su cuarto

Charles entró a su mente y vio todos los recuerdos de Hydra, eran muy dolorosos— Jamás pensé que todo eso hubiera pasado —borró todo cuando fue sacado de su mente con violencia.

Laura se puso sus lentes y sentada en la sala miraba a todos con desprecio— Se va a morir, es débil

Logan le responde en español igual que el acento que ella tenía— Si no cierras la boca en este momento te enviaré con Zemo o peor aún, buscaré a Thanos para que seas su nueva Gamora —sacó sus garras.

Ella no se mueve y le grita hasta de lo que se va a morir en un español mexicano. Sacó sus garras de los pies y lo acata.

—Maldita mocosa, de verdad eres de mi familia —gruñó y la arrojó por la sala haciendo que se hiriera con la ventana.

James abrió los ojos lentamente.

Emma se puso a la defensiva y Charles nervioso se ocultó tras ella ignorando al par de perros rabiosos que seguían peleando peor que Logan y Víctor de jóvenes.

Bucky se sentó perdido.

Charles lo llama sentándose a su lado— ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?

Se puso a la defensiva— ¿Quién eres? ¿en dónde estoy?

Emma rodó los ojos sentándose a su lado— Hola guapo —le coqueteó abrazándolo sin cuidado— Anda, déjame ayudarte con eso —lo besó al mejor estilo francés entrando a su mente y le devolvió los recuerdos como civil— Espero no te moleste no saber nada antes del año 2014.

—No me toques por favor, tengo... tengo pareja —habló un poco confundido.

Charles aplaudió y agradeciendo a los cielos— Y... finalmente volvió a casa.

James los miró confundido— Mi pareja... se la llevaron... ¿En dónde está?

Charles lo miró fijamente— ¿Cómo se llama? lo contactaremos.

—¿S...Steven? —se quedó pensando (aún tenía las ideas revueltas).

Alexander despertó y vio a Laura cubierta de sangre. Le gruñía como una fiera a Logan que sonreía aterrado de su poder viendo las garras de sus pies.

Emma maldijo entre dientes y se aproximó de nuevo— Creo que no alcance a actualizarte. Anda, ven acá.

Bucky la empujó— No me toques

—Si no quieres por las buenas, será por las malas —entró a su mente causándole dolor— Steve es el esposo de Peggy Carter —le mostró los recuerdos de su ruptura.

El castaño sollozó— Steve... — (Aún no volvían los recuerdos de logan)

Logan escuchó el llanto dejando a la niña peleando sola— Definitivamente somos la misma sangre, después te daré la paliza que mereces. —entró a la casa y vio a Bucky llorando— ¿Mi amor... estás bien?

Lo miró y se alejó del hombre— ¿Quién eres?

Logan se quedó helado— Soy yo, Logan ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Fuimos a la guerra juntos, yo era el suertudo Jimmy.

Miró al rededor— No sé quién eres, lo siento

Dejo caer un par de lágrimas y haciéndose el fuerte sonrió— Si aprendí algo mientras Wade ponía películas de Adam Sandler es que esto tiene solución. Mucho gusto, soy Logan —extendió su mano esperando un saludo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo besó de inmediato y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído— ¿Creíste que te olvidaría, tonto?

Suspiró aliviado y llorando en silencio se negó a soltarlo— Usted es malvado, sargento Barnes

—¿Sargento?

Emma y Charles le hacen gestos de que se detenga y no hable.

—E... es un chiste viejo —miró al par de reojo.

Lo miró sospechoso— Eres raro, Logan.

—Súper raro —le siguió la idea asintiendo— Bueno, espero que no te moleste que la rompí... —señaló la ventana destrozada y a Laura entrando cubierta de sangre y tierra.

Barnes miró a la niña— ¿Quién es ella?

La chica sonrió— ¡Estás vivo!

Emma se entrometió— Es tu hija y de ese mutante peludo...

La miró sorprendido— ¿Qué? ¿cómo?

Emma los miró a todos con un gesto de superioridad— Ella y el niño, los clonaron en la base fronteriza de Hydra —señaló a Alexander— Son experimentos para crear máquinas de matar perfectas.

Bucky miró a Logan— ¿Hydra? ¿por qué serían mis hijos?

Logan suspiró— Hydra es una organización que experimentó con mucha gente amiga de los vengadores y creo que odiaban a Steve, de seguro consiguieron tu sangre para joderlo.

—Entonces... ¿Tenemos hijos? —preguntó nervioso.

Negó— Por supuesto que no. Ellos volverán a la mansión de mutantes cuando pasen las fiestas.

Charles negó— No gracias, quédense con estos dos, tengo suficiente cuidando de mis estudiantes.

—(No me gustan los niños) —le dijo a Charles telepáticamente.

Negó— Es un trato. Deberás cuidarlos en las fiestas, ya veré si Kitty y Colossus se encargan de ellos en año nuevo.

—(Mientras no vuelvan está bien) Necesito dormir.

—Que mal agradecido eres —se metió Emma en la ecuación. Burlona, se levantó y se llevó a Charles a la puerta— Mira tus cosas, pequeño demonio —dejó el equipaje de Laura y ve a Alex— Moveré mis influencias para que seas el mejor.

Logan se despidió de sus amigos y nervioso vio a los niños— Antes de irte Chuck... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? No le cuentes a nadie de que ellos son mis parientes, no quiero ver a Stryker en mi puerta listo para desollarme.

Bucky subió al cuarto y cerró con llave, se aventó a la cama pensativo intentando recordar todo.

Cuando se van, Logan cierra con llave y va a buscar como reparar la ventana— Ustedes dos, a su cuarto y báñense que voy a preparar el desayuno.

Los niños asintieron y subieron discutiendo acaloradamente en español.


End file.
